


우리의 영원은 오늘 시작된다

by bluethermos



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Barebacking, Bottom Dean Winchester, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Mistaken for Being in a Relationship, Pining, Pre-Canon, Schmoop, Sharing a Bed, Sibling Incest, Slow Burn, Stanford AU, Stanford Era (Supernatural), Top Sam Winchester
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:07:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28314300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluethermos/pseuds/bluethermos
Summary: 샘이 스탠포드에서 보낸 첫 두해는 꽤 평범했다, 샘이 그의 형을 너무 그리워해서 딘의 오래된 티셔츠를 베개 밑에 두고 잔다는 사실만 제외한다면. 그러나 3학년 초에 헌팅을 마친 딘이 예고도 없이 샘을 찾아오고, 그리고는 그냥… 이런저런 이유로 계속 들르게 된다.이제 샘은 여러가지 문제를 해결해야 한다. (고맙게도) 아무것도 모르는 딘으로부터 그의 감정을 숨겨야하고, 샘의 친구들은 모두 딘이 샘의 남친이라 생각하고, 기한을 넘긴 리포트에 기말고사 준비는 하나도 안되어있고, 지하 휴게실에는 폴터가이스트가 있을 지도 모른다. 아, 그리고 딘은 샘이 거의 3년 가까이 베개 밑에 숨겨놓았던 그 망할 티셔츠를 발견한다.샘은 대학 생활이 단순할 거라고 생각했었다.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Our forever starts today](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15667221) by [fallingintodivinity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingintodivinity/pseuds/fallingintodivinity). 



> fallingintodivinity님의 영픽 번역입니다.  
> 잘 읽으셨다면 원작의 링크로 가서 쿠도와 댓글을 남겨주시면 감사하겠습니다.  
> 번역하기 애매했던 인삿말, 이름이나 욕설등은 그대로 남긴 것이 있습니다. 오탈자가 있다면 알려주세요.

_네 눈에는 타오르는 불이 있네_

_내가 숨길 수 없는 열망, 그게 내 심장을 폭풍처럼 쓸고 지나가_

_산불처럼 나는 그 불꽃을 만지고 싶어_

_하지만 어둠 속이 내겐 더 안전하지_

_무슨 일이 일어날지 난 두려워_

_만일 우리가 끝까지 간다면_

_‘널 사랑하고 싶지 않아’ Colbie Caillat_

샘이 그날의 마지막 수업을 마치고 기숙사로 돌아왔을 때, 그는 형이 문 앞에서 기다리고 있을 거라고는 상상도 못 했다.

샘은 눈을 깜빡이고, 또 깜빡였지만, 딘은 아직 거기 있었다. 두 손을 청바지 주머니에 꽂아 넣은 채, 2년 전 헤어질 때 입었던 낡은 가죽 자켓을 입고 딘이 거기에 있었다.

“딘?” 샘이 물었고,

“안녕 Hiya, 새미.” 딘이 답했다.

“어,” 샘이 말했다. 그가 마지막으로 딘을 봤을 때는 2년 전, 샘이 그를 여기 스탠포드로 데려다주었던 버스에 타기 직전이었다. 딘은 샘을 버스 정류장까지 걸어서 데려다줬고, 버스가 멈추자 샘을 짧지만 세게 끌어안고는 뒤로 물러났었다. 땅바닥을 내려다보는 눈에는 그늘에 졌었다. 샘이 버스에 올라타 자리를 잡고, 목을 길게 빼 더러운 유리창 너머 멀어지고 있는 버스 정류장을 응시할 때, 딘도 버스를 바라보고 있었다. 모든 걸 다 잃은 듯한 딘의 얼굴이 샘의 마음을 둘로 쪼개놓았다.

그 후로 샘은 딘의 소식을 들은 적이 없었다 – 적어도 오늘까지는. 그렇다면 딘이 찾아온 이유는…

“무슨 일 있는 거야?” 샘이 재빨리 물었다. 갑자기 속에서 걱정이 뾰족하게 치밀어 올라 샘은 팔자눈썹을 하고 입꼬리를 아래로 내렸다. 그는 반사적으로 딘의 머리부터 발끝까지 훑었지만 겉으로 보이는 부상은 없었다.

딘이 고개를 저었다. “아냐,” 딘이 거친 목소리로 말하고는 목을 가다듬었다. “다 괜찮아. 아빠랑 나는 지금 따로 사냥 중인데, 내 건 이 근처여서,” 그가 자신감 없는 표정으로 무게중심을 옮겼다. “그냥 들러서 우리 동생한테 인사나 하려고 했지.”

“오,” 샘이 대꾸하고는 그냥 그대로 서서 딘의 모습을 눈으로 들이마시듯 계속 쳐다보았다. 몰려들었던 아드레날린과 걱정이 물러가면서, 지금 그의 앞에 서있는 딘이, 지난 2년간 그가 얼마나 그의 형을 그리워해왔는지 떠올리게 했다.

향수병은 흔한 일이지만, 보통은 형제자매와 멀리 떨어져있어야 한다는 사실이 못견디게 괴롭다고 해서 그 형제자매의 티셔츠를 훔쳐 대학교 기숙사에까지 들고 오지 않았다. 샘은 보통이 아니었다.

샘은 그가 형한테 느끼는 이 감정이 정상이 아니라는 걸 알았다. 하지만 어쩌겠는가. 그는 이미 몇 년 동안이나 이렇게 느껴왔고, 그의 감정을 어떻게 할 수 없었다, 그리고 – 적어도 이 경우에는 – 딘이 모르는 사실이 딘을 다치게 하지는 않을 것이었다. 샘은 딘을 너무 오래 사랑해왔고 그건 이제 샘의 어떤 본질적인 부분으로 느껴졌다. 그의 감정은 심장에 지울 수 없게 새겨지고 그의 뼛속 깊숙이 파고 들어가 있었다.

딘이 편치 않아 보이는 표정을 짓기 시작했다. “내가 안 좋은 타이밍에 온 거라면 이만 가볼게,” 딘이 말했다.

샘은 잽싸게 고개를 저었다. “아냐, 아냐. 미안해. 난 단지, 어,” 그는 주머니를 더듬어 열쇠를 꺼내고는 기숙사 건물 문을 향해 고개짓을 했다. “들어와.”

샘이 그의 아파트까지 두 층계를 걸어올라오는 동안, 딘은 조용히 샘의 뒤를 따라왔다. 샘은 기숙사 배정운이 좋았다. 샘이 배정 받은 아파트는 침실 두 개와 화장실 하나짜리 작은 아파트로 한 명의 룸메이트와 같이 쓰고 있었다. 1층의 학생들은 이것보다 더 작은 기숙사 방을 배정받았다.

아파트 문을 열고 들어서면서, 샘은 자기가 딘이 어떻게 생각할 지에 대해 걱정해 초조해하는 걸 알아차렸다. 아무리 노력해도, 샘은 항상 딘의 관심에 굶주려있는 상태에서 벗어날 수 없었다. 딘이 그를 인정해주고 웃어주기를 항상 열망해왔다.

딘은 작은 부엌과 휑한 카운터, – 샘이나 그의 룸메이트 게리 둘 다 딱히 요리에는 관심이 없었다 – 비좁은 거실의 좁은 소파와 그 앞의 TV, 그 밑 선반에 들어가 있는 게리의 플레이스테이션2를 돌아봤고 샘은 그런 딘을 쳐다봤다.

“좋은데,” 딘이 샘에게 살짝 미소지으면서 말했다.

“고마워,” 샘이 약간 어색하게 느끼며 말했다. _젠장._ 샘은 그와 딘 사이에 있었던 편한 친밀감이 그리웠다. 아빠와 물건을 집어 던지고 소리를 지르며 마지막으로 싸우기 전에, 그의 인생의 사랑을 두고 대륙을 반쯤 횡단해서 떠나오기 전에, _그 전에_. 샘은 스탠포드로 떠나온 걸 후회하지는 않았다. 하지만…

딘이 조심스레 소파에 앉는 걸 보며, 샘은 구겨지려는 인상을 겨우 참았다. 2년 전의 딘이었다면 마치 제 것인냥 소파에 팔다리를 펴고 앉아 그의 존재감으로 방을 꽉 채웠을 것이다. 그와 샘이 따로 비눗방울에 들어간냥 사적인 거리를 둬야한다는 생각은 딘에게 _스치지도_ 않았을 것이다.

주저하고 조심스러워 하는 이 새로운 딘은, 마치 샘의 인생에 있어서 그의 자리가 어디인지 모르겠다는 듯 굴었다. 그건 뭔가 차갑고 공허한 것이 샘의 가슴을 갉아 먹는 듯한 느낌을 줬다. 샘의 폐가 갑자기 두 사이즈는 작아진 것처럼 느껴졌다. 비록 샘이 자초한 것이라고는 해도 그들 사이의 이 거리감이 샘을 아프게 했다.

“오늘 예정이 어떻게 돼?” 그가 딘에게 물었다.

“몇 시간 더 운전하다 저녁 먹고 잘 데 찾아봐야지.” 딘이 어깨를 으쓱였다. “평소처럼.”

샘이 조심스레 물었다. “여기서 자고 갈래?”

딘이 빠르게 고개를 저었다. “아냐, 새미, 귀찮게 하고 싶지 않아,” 거절했지만 딘의 표정은 아주 조금 희망적으로 보여서 샘은 그의 운을 시험해보기로 했다.

“자고 가,“ 샘이 한 발짝 다가가 소파의 다른쪽 끝에 앉아 딘을 마주보고 말했다. “귀찮지 않으니까.”

딘이 뭐라도 찾는 것처럼 샘을 한참이나 바라보더니 말했다. “그래, 알았어.” 샘은 긴장이 좀 풀렸다.

“게리는 – 내 룸메이트는 – 자기 여자친구 네에서 며칠 머문다고 했어, 그러니까 그냥 우리 둘 뿐이야,” 샘이 말했다. “형은 소파에서 자면 돼. 벽장에 남는 이불이랑 베개가 있으니까 갖다줄게– “ 샘이 튀어오르다시피 일어나 그의 방쪽으로 향했다. 그러다 딘이 여기서 자고 갈 거라면 아마 더플백을 가져와야 할 거라는 생각이 들었다. 문 앞에서 딘을 발견했을 때 그는 빈 손이었다.

“가방은 차에 있어?” 샘이 딘을 마주보기 위해 돌아서서 물었다. 딘은 소파에서 일어나 거실 가운데에 서서 버릇인 입모양을 하고 샘을 쳐다보고 있었다.

“왜?” 샘이 신경쓰며 물었다. “내 얼굴에 뭐 묻었어?”

딘은 고개를 젓고는 초록색 눈을 반짝이며 샘에게 씩 웃어보였다. “아무것도 아냐. 가방 내가 가져올게.”

***

딘은 더플백과 여섯개들이 맥주를 갖고 돌아왔고, 맥주는 냉장고로 들어갔다, 샘은 저녁에 딘을 다이닝홀로 데려갔다. 딘은 버거를 주문하고 샘의 콥 샐러드를 비웃었다. 둘은 이름 모를 작은 도시의 다이너의 부스에 앉아있는 게 아니라 대학교 학생 식당의 여기저기 긁힌 테이블에 마주 앉아 있었지만, 둘이 마주보고 있는 이 상황이 갑자기 빌어먹게도 익숙하게 느껴져서 샘은 눈시울이 붉어지고 목이 울컥해 입안 가득 넣었던 샐러드를 삼키기 어려웠다.

샘이 느끼는 감정이 얼굴에 좀 드러났던지, 딘은 그를 이상하게 쳐다보고 있었다.

“왜 그래?” 딘이 물었다.

“아무것도 아냐,” 샘이 조금 부자연스러울 정도로 빨리 대답하고는 뒤엣말을 덧붙였다. 지금은 그 선명한 초록색 눈에 담긴 염려를 마주보기 어려웠다. “어, 샐러드 맛이 오늘 좀 이상하네.”

딘이 샐러드를 정말 싫다는 표정으로 쳐다봤다. “샐러드는 _음식이_ 아니니까 그렇지, 샘.”

“그냥 신경쓰는 거야–“

“–콜레스테롤 섭취를 말이지, 알아.” 딘이 오버해서 눈을 굴리자, 샘은 웃음을 터트릴 수 밖에 없었다.

“너 조심 안하면,” 딘이 말했다, “얼굴이 그대로 굳어버리겠다.”

딘은 샘을 향해 키득거리고는 남은 버거를 깨끗하게 먹어치웠다. 그리고는 샘은 쟁반을 갖다두러 갈 때도 계속 웃고 있었다.

저녁 식사 후, 그들은 샘의 아파트로 돌아와 낡은 소파에 대자로 뻗어 TV에서 틀어주는 구린 영화를 보며 딘이 가져온 맥주를 마시며 시간을 보냈다. 샘은 딘에게 수강중인 수업들에 대해 이야기를 했고 딘은 샘에게 지난 헌팅 이야기를 해줬다. 그 다음 샘이 기억하는 것은 다 마셔버린 맥주와 둘이 크게 하품을 하며 엔딩 크레딧이 올라가는 티비를 보며 졸린 눈을 깜빡거리고 있다는 것이었다.

샘은 여분의 베개와 이불로 소파에 딘의 잠자리를 만들어 주고는 커텐을 쳤다. 샘은 불을 끄러가며 계속 딘을 쳐다보았다.

“잘자, 딘.” 샘이 불을 끄자, 거실은 커튼 사이로 새어들어오는 한 줄기 달빛을 제외하고는 어둠 속에 묻혀버렸다. 달빛은 거실 러그를 가로질러 대각선을 그리며 담요에 쌓인 딘의 다리에 가서 닿았다. 희미한 달빛에 딘의 얼굴은 거의 보이지 않았지만 편안하고 졸려보였다.

“잘 자, 샘.” 딘이 다시 한 번 크게 하품을 하며 속삭였다.

샘은 그의 방으로 가서 문을 닫고 침대 옆 스탠드만을 남겨두고는 불을 껐다. 그리고는 좁은 트윈베드 위로 한숨과 함께 주저앉았다. 그의 손은 끊임없이 베개를 쓸어내리다가 잠시 모서리 쪽에서 방황했다. 잠시 후, 아직 닫힌 문을 죄책감 어린 눈으로 훔쳐본 샘은 베개 밑으로 손을 집어넣어 애정 어린 손길로 개켜진 낡은 검은색 티셔츠를 끄집어냈다.

흰색 AC/DC 로고로 앞쪽이 장식된 검은색 티셔츠는 딘의 오래된 티셔츠 중 하나였다. 샘은 티셔츠를 내려다보며 조심스레 닳아진 글자들을 손으로 덧그렸다. 스탠포드로 떠나기 전날 밤, 샘은 이 티셔츠를 딘의 더플백으로부터 몰래 꺼내 서둘러 깨끗한 비닐봉지로 싸고서는 자기 더플백 깊숙이, 어지럽게 쌓인 자기 옷 아래로 쑤셔 넣었다.

스탠포드에 와서 첫 두 달 동안은 그 티셔츠 주위에 몸을 말고 익숙한 딘의 냄새에 둘러싸이지 않으면 잠에 들 수 없었다. 그는 눈을 감고 딘이 여기, 방의 저편에 잠들어 있다고 상상하고는 했다. 긴 속눈썹이 볼에 그늘을 드리우고 통통한 분홍색 입술이 약간 벌어져 있는 채로, 딘의 고르고 잔잔한 숨소리가 자장가처럼 샘을 재우던 때를 상상했다. 지금조차도, 샘은 베개 밑으로 한 손을 밀어 넣어 부드럽고 낡은 티셔츠의 옷감을 말아쥐지 않고서는 잘 잘 수 없었다.

수개월 동안이나 샘은 딘을 잊으려고 노력했다. 수도 없이 딘에게 전화를 걸려고 전화기를 집어들었다가 통화 버튼을 누르지 못하고 내려놓았다. 수개월 동안이나 딘에 대해 생각하지 않으려고 노력했는데 – 지금 딘을 다시 보는 것은 샘을 피부가 벗겨져 완전히 노출된 것처럼 약하게 만들었다. 샘은 머리맡의 등을 끄고는 어둠 속에서 침대로 털썩 누웠다. 그리고는 눈을 감고 고개를 돌려 얼굴을 티셔츠에 묻었다. 물론 티셔츠는 더 이상 딘의 냄새가 나지 않았다. 그래도 아직 딘의 것이었다. 딘의 것인만큼 샘의 것이었다.

다음 날 샘이 일어났을 때, 딘은 이미 떠난 후였다. 소파 위에 가지런히 정리되어 있는 베개와 이불만이 어젯밤 딘이 샘의 아파트에 왔었다는 사실을 상기시켜 주었다.

***

샘이 다시 딘을 본 것은 거의 한 달 후였다.

후덥지근하고 습한 여름밤이었다. 구름 한 점 없는 파란 하늘 아래로 해가 가라앉기 시작하면서 숨막히던 열기도 사라지고 있었다. 샘은 창문 바로 옆에 있어서 조금 시원한 침대 위에서 엎드려 기지개를 켰다. 하품을 하며, 그는 한가로이 펜의 뚜껑으로 아랫입술을 두드렸다. 샘은 열의없이 윤리학 과제를 하려고 노력하는 중이었다. 실은 반쯤 졸고 있었다는 게 더 맞는 말이겠지만. 그때 초인종이 울렸다.

샘이 혼잣말로 짜증을 냈다. 그는 너무 피곤해서 몸을 움직이고 싶지 않았지만 룸메이트가 또 열쇠를 잊어버린 것 같았다. 그는 샘이 문을 열어줄 때까지 계속 벨을 울릴 것이다.

초인종이 계속 울리는 동안 샘은 느릿느릿 침대에서 일어났다. 그러나 샘이 문을 열었을 때 눈 앞에 있는 것은 룸메이트가 아니었다.

“안녕 Hey,” 딘이 말했다. 한쪽 광대뼈에는 사라져가는 멍이 있었고 한쪽 팔에는 대충 붕대가 감겨 있었다.

샘은 눈을 깜빡이고, “안녕 Hey,”이라고 답했다. 샘은 문을 더 열어젖혔다. “들어와.”

샘은 며칠 전 사온 여섯개들이 맥주팩에서 한 병을 빼 딘에게 주고 소파에 앉혔다. 그리고는 딘이 맥주에 정신이 팔려있는 사이, 샘은 방에서 구급상자를 가져와서 딘의 옆에 앉아 팔에 묶인 붕대를 풀기 시작했다. 샘은 형이 내는 불만에 찬 소리 따위는 무시했다.

샘은 조심스레 형의 팔에 있는 상처를 세척했다. 물이 상처를 씻어내려가듯 딘의 불평이 샘을 씻어 내려갔다. “아, 새미, 난 괜찮다니까,” (다행스럽게도, 진짜였다. 상처는 길지만 깊지 않아서 심각한 것은 아니었다) “니가 이렇게 요란떨 줄 알았으면 안 오는 건데,” (거짓말일 것이다. 샘이 딘을 걱정하지 않는 날은 딘의 장례를 치른 후에야 올 거고, 딘은 그걸 잘 알고 있었다)

상처를 소독하고, 쓸리고 베인 상처와 멍, 그리고 더 심각한 부상에 붕대를 감는 일은 그들이 평생해 온 일이었다. 이 상처는 쓸린 정도에 가까워서 샘은 안심하고 익숙하게 딘의 팔에 부드러운 손길로 붕대를 감았다. 그가 다 하고 고개를 들었을 때, 딘은 그를 골똘히 쳐다보고 있었다. 딘의 눈은 일종의 간절한 애정을 담고 부드러웠고 그건 샘의 목이 바싹 마르고 그의 심장이 갈비뼈 안에서 조금 더 빠르게 뛰게 만들었다. 샘은 눈을 돌릴 수가 없었다.

먼저 눈을 돌린 것은 딘이었다. 그리고는 어색하게 헛기침을 했다. 다시 그의 눈이 샘의 눈과 마주쳤을 때, 딘은 의도적으로 무표정을 지은 채였다.

“그래서? 끝났냐?” 딘이 서슬이 퍼렇게 눈썹을 올린 채 물었다.

샘은 입술을 축이고 대답했다. “으응, 끝났어.” 그가 머리를 숙여 피 묻은 붕대를 치우는 동안, 딘은 한번 더 목을 가다듬고는 맥주를 쭉 들이켰다.

***

저녁을 먹은 후에, 샘은 딘을 오늘도 자고 가라고 구슬리는 데 성공했다. 그리고는 조심스레 드라이브를 하러 가자고 제안했다. 샘은 잠시 아까 쓰던 윤리학 리포트를 떠올렸다. 거의 시작도 못한 데다가 제출기한이 내일 아침까지였지만, 상대도 되지 않았다. 샘은 형을 한 달 동안이나 못 봤고 만일 딘이 지난번처럼 내일 이른 아침에 사라질 거라면 딘과 보낼 수 있는 시간이 그 얼마가 되든 간에 최대한 누려야 했다.

그는 임팔라의 조수석으로 미끌어지듯 들어가 앉았다. 그건 너무 편하고 친숙해서 마치 그가 떠난 적이 없는 것처럼 느껴졌다. 따뜻하고 익숙한 가죽 냄새와 부드러운 엔진소리, 그리고 한 팔을 좌석 뒤에 걸친 채 옆에 앉아있는 딘.

한 시간을 넘게 달려 그들은 주립공원 중 한 곳에 도착했다. 샘이 대학에 와서 하이킹하러 몇 번 와본 적이 있는 곳이었다. 밤의 이 시간쯤에 도로는 한산했고, 편한 드라이브였다. 공원에 도착했을 때 딘이 시동을 껐고 둘은 밖으로 나왔다.

밤하늘은 구름 한 점 없이 맑았고, 둘은 임팔라 후드 위에 나란히 자리를 잡고 누워 별을 바라보았다. 샘은 딘을 곁눈질했다. 딘은 한 쪽 팔을 괴고 초록 눈을 반짝이며 다른 팔을 들어 여기 저기 별을 가르키고 있었다. 그리고 샘은 형을 향한 애정의 파도에 압도당해 딘이 하는 말을 대부분 놓쳐버렸다.

그래도 딘은 그렇게 기분 나빠하지 않는 것 같았다. 그냥 눈을 위로 굴리고는 샘이 알아듣지 못한 것 같은 소리를 낼 때마다 다시 말해줬다. 밤바람은 서늘하고 하늘은 무수한 반짝이는 별이 그려진 거대한 잉크색 캔버스 같았다. 딘은 샘이 그에게서 나오는 온기를 느낄 수 있을 정도로 가까이에 있었고 샘은 그가 또 언제 이렇게 만족감에 차있었는지 기억할 수 없었다.

별을 보며, 작은 소리로 대화를 나누며 적어도 두시간은 지났을 테지만 그들이 다시 임팔라에 타서 스탠포드로 돌아올 때, 시간이 너무 빨리 지난 것처럼 느껴졌다. 딘은 아파트 빌딩 모서리쪽에 차를 세우고 엔진을 끄고는, 잠시 머뭇거렸다. 기울여진 그의 고개와 긴장한 척추 선에서 딘이 망설이는 게 보였다.

샘은 차 밖으로 나와 주머니에서 열쇠를 끄집어내 기다리며, 그가 아무데도 가지 않을 거라는 걸 분명히 했다. 잠시 후, 딘이 차에서 내려 뒷자석에 있던 더플백을 낚아챘다. 뭔가 부드럽고 따뜻한 것이 그의 가슴에서 꽈리를 틀었다. 샘은 미소짓고는 앞장서서 아파트를 향했다. 그들이 돌아왔을 때, 샘의 룸메이트는 자신의 방으로 들어가려는 참이었다. 그는 딘을 호기심 어린 시선으로 바라보았지만, 아무 것도 묻지 않고 샘을 향해 목인사를 하더니 그의 방으로 들어갔다.

딘이 이부자리와 함께 소파에 자리 잡은 후에, 샘은 방으로 들어와 문을 닫고 침대에 널부러져 있는 시작도 못한 윤리학 리포트를 보며 한숨을 쉬었다. 샘은 제출 기한을 맞추기 위해 밤을 새야했고, 7시 반쯤 샘이 비틀거리며 방 밖으로 나왔을 때엔 딘은 이미 가버린 후였다. 샘은 8시 강의 내내 졸았지만, 그 날 그 _어떤 날보다도_ 기분이 좋았다.


	2. Chapter 2

2주 후, 딘이 다시 나타났을 때, 샘의 아파트에는 제스가 사회학 프로젝트를 하기 위해 와 있었다. 샘의 동기인 브래디가 신입생 환영회에서 그에게 제스를 소개시켜줬고, 초반에 제스는 잠시 샘에게 관심을 보였지만, 샘이 긍정적으로든 부정적으로든 아무 반응을 보이지 않는다는 걸 금새 알아챘다. 샘으로 말할 것 같으면 – 딘에 대한 건전하지 못한 집착은 접어두고서라도 – 여자애들도 괜찮았지만, 자신의 선호도가 같은 성을 가진 사람들에게 향해 있다는 걸 알아차리고 있었다.

일단 그 오해가 풀리자, 제스는 샘의 대학 친구 중 가장 친한 친구가 되었다. 그들은 수업 몇 개를 같이 들었고 조별과제가 있을 때면 되도록이면 같이 하려고 노력했다.

둘이 거실에 있는 좁은 식탁에 마주보고 앉아 조직의 인센티브 전략에 대한 토론에 열중해 있을 때, 벨이 울렸다. 샘은 놀라서 눈을 깜빡이고는 펜을 내려놓고 맨발로 현관문을 향해 걸어갔다. 제스는 긴 금발머리를 귀 뒤에 꽂은 채, 팔꿈치 근처 접시에서 쿠키를 들어 먹기 시작했다.

샘이 문을 열었을 때, 문 너머에는 딘이 더플백을 한 쪽 어깨에 걸쳐매고 서 있었다.

“오,” 딘이 놀라서 말했다.

딘의 시선은 샘을 비껴나가 그의 어깨너머로 향해 있었고, 그 끝에는 테이블에 앉아 그를 보고 있는 제스가 있었다.

“어, 안녕하세요,” 딘이 어색하게 말했다. “누구랑 같이 있는 지 몰랐어, 새미. 난 가볼게.”

“아냐, 형, 가지마,” 샘이 빨리 말하고는 딘의 팔을 붙잡으려 손을 뻗었다. “어차피 뭐 좀 먹으려고 했어.” 딘이 중얼거리며 몸을 돌렸다.

샘의 손은 딘의 팔 대신 가방 끈을 쥐었고 가방은 딘의 어깨에서 떨어졌다. 둘 다 가방이 바닥에 큰 소리를 내며 떨어지자 놀랐다. 제스는 두 남자가 바닥에 쭈그려앉아 가방을 주으려 어색하게 손짓하는 걸 흥미롭게 지켜보았다. “젠장 Jesus, 딘, 가방이라도 놓고 가,” 샘이 웅얼대자 “이리 내, 샘.” 딘이 가방을 잡아당겼다.

둘의 줄다리기는 샘의 승리로 끝났다. 샘이 딘의 겨드랑이 아래 간지럼을 타는 부분을 찌르자, 딘은 균형을 잃고 팔다리를 휘적거리더니 분해하는 소리와 함께 바닥에 주저앉았다. 샘은 딘의 더플백을 주워 들고서는 의기양양하게 그의 방으로 가 가방을 침대 옆에 내려놓았다.

샘이 방 밖으로 나왔을 때, 딘은 최대한 품위있게 바닥에서 일어나 제스를 향해 매력적인 미소를 날리고 있었다.

“안녕, 난 딘이야.” 딘이 인사를 건네자 제스가 딘을 향해 예의 바르게 미소지었다. 샘은 순간 굳어버렸다. 죄책감과 공황감이 뒤섞여서 샘의 안을 휘젓고 있었다. 딘이 샘의 친구들이 그를 알아볼 거라고 생각할까? 딘은 당연히 샘이 딘을 언급했을 거라 생각할 것이다. 딘의 입장에서는 당연히 샘의 친구들이 딘이라는 이름을 알아볼 거라고 생각하지 않을까?

문제는, 샘은 친구들에게 절대 가족에 대해 말한 적이 없다는 것이다. 처음 몇 달 동안에는, 딘에 대해 말하는 것 자체가 너무 고통스러웠다. 샘은 그의 형이 너무 그리워서, 딘을 생각하는 것만으로도 조각조각 깨어질 것 같았다. – 거기다가, 그는 친구들에게 딘을 어떻게 설명해야 할지 갈피조차 잡지 못했다. 그의 형이고, 제일 친한 친구고, 그의 첫사랑이었던 소년이고, 그가 지금 사랑하는 남자였다 – 그리고 몇 달이 지나자, 친구들은 샘이 가족 이야기를 하고 싶어 하지 않는다는 걸 알아채고 묻는 것을 그만두었다.

딘은 당연히 제스가 그의 이름을 알아보지 못한다는 걸 눈치챘고, 샘은 참지 못하고 움찔하고 말았다. 샘이 움직임에 딘의 시선이 잠시 샘을 향했고, 아주 잠시 딘의 얼굴에 상처받은 표정이 떠올랐다가, 만일 샘이 평생 딘을 봐오지 않았다면 놓쳤을 만큼 찰나에 사라졌다.

샘은 상황을 해결하기 위해 뭘 해야 할지를 모르고 굳어있었다. 그리고 샘이 미처 뭐라 하기도 전에 딘은 제스를 향해 활기차게 미소짓고는 – 딘의 눈은 웃고 있지 않았지만, 샘이 아닌 다른 사람이었다면 알아볼 수 없었을 거였다 – 할 일이 있다는 핑계를 대고는 샘이 할 말을 찾기 전에 나가버렸다.

문이 닫히자 제스는 샘의 옆으로 와 팔을 붙잡고 캐묻는 표정으로 그를 올려다보았다. “나한테 하고 싶은 말 없니, 샘?” 제스가 놀리듯 물었다.

“어,” 샘이 어색하게 입을 열었다.

“니가 전에 데이트 했던 그 두 명이랑 비교하면 딘은 훨씬 핫하다” 제스는 이제 웃고 있었다. “그리고 얘, 너 진짜 좋아하는 스타일이 확실하구나? 금발에, 초록색 눈에, 넓은 어깨에… 네가 만났던 애들 다 딘보다 못한 복제품 같아보일 정도야.”

샘이 눈을 깜빡였다. “오 이런,” 샘이 눈을 휘둥그레 뜨며 중얼거렸다. 샘이 의식적으로 딘을 닮은 사람을 찾아헤맨 것은 아니었지만, 지금 제스에게 지적당하고 나니… 샘은 부끄러워 쥐구멍에라도 기어들어가 죽고 싶었다.

거기다, 이제 샘은 제스에게 자기가 친형을 좋아하는 이상한 놈이라는 인상을 주지 않고는 딘이 자기 형이라는 말은 절대 할 수 없었다. 글쎄, 샘은 자기 형을 좋아하는 이상한 놈이 맞았지만, 그렇다고 그 사실을 광고하고 싶은 건 아니었다.

제스는 걱정어린 표정으로 샘을 들여다보았다. “샘, 너 괜찮니?” 제스가 부드럽게 물었다.

“음,” 샘은 고개를 숙이고 어색하게 입술을 깨물며 겸연쩍게 뒷목을 손으로 문질렀다. 샘은 여러가지 방법으로 상황을 설명해보려 시도해 볼 수도 있었지만, 결국 그의 입에서 나온 말은 “우린 아냐 – 그런, 그런 관계가 아냐. 형은 나 그런 식으로 생각 안해” 였다.

제스는 믿지 않는 얼굴이었지만, 연민 어린 눈길을 보냈다.

“내가 보기엔 걔가 너를 보는 눈이 보통이 아니던데,” 그녀가 가볍게 말하고는 샘의 팔을 살짝 쥐고는 그를 돌려 문을 향하게 했다. “어서 가서 걔랑 얘기해봐. 우리 과제는 나중에 하지 뭐.”

샘은 그의 친구를 향해 수줍게 미소짓고는 짧게 그녀를 끌어안았다. “고마워, 제스.”

“고마워 안해도 돼.” 제스는 완전히 그를 놀리고 있었다. “나중에 자세히 하나하나 다 이야기해달라고 할 거니까.”

***

다이닝홀과 잔디밭에서 헛탕을 친 후에, 샘은 아파트로 돌아와 확인해보았지만, 딘은 거기에도 없었다. 샘은 도서관으로 향했다. 정말 딘을 거기서 찾으리라고 기대하고 간 것은 아니었지만 – 딘은 거기에 있었다. 의자에 몸을 구겨 앉아 책에 코를 박은 채로. 딘은 책을 읽는다기보다는 조는 중이었는데, 볼 한쪽은 책에 눌리고 눈은 꼭 감고 입술은 살짝 벌린 채였다. 샘은 그런 딘을 발견하고는 애정 어린 미소를 짓고 말았다.

샘이 반대편 의자를 잡아당겨 앉자, 딘이 깜짝 놀라 일어났다.

“정보를 책에서 뇌로 바로 흡수하려고?” 샘이 묻자 딘이 “하 하” 하고 가짜로 웃으며 성의 없이 샘을 째려봤다. 딘은 자세를 고쳐 앉고는 양손으로 잠을 쫓으려는 듯 눈을 비볐다. “아, 자료조사 존나 싫다.”

“알아, 전에도 그 소리 했던 것 같아.” 대답 대신 딘이 마지못해 입꼬리를 끌어당겨 웃는 걸 보자 샘은 기분이 좋아져 씩 웃었다. 그는 책을 제 쪽으로 끌어당겼다. “도와줄게. 뭘 찾는데?”

알고보니 딘은 내일 아침 근처로 짧은 헌팅을 나가기 전에 샘의 집에 들린 거였다. 둘이 원하던 정보를 찾고 도서관을 나설 때, 딘이 별일 아니라는 듯 그 사실을 언급했다.

“형 물건 여기 두고 다녀와도 되는데.” 샘이 즉시 말했다. “헌팅 끝나면 가지러 오면 되잖아.”

딘은 잘 모르겠다는 듯 곁눈질을 했다. 샘은 딘이 무슨 생각을 하는지 알아차렸다. 딘은 자기가 여기서 환영받는지에 대한 확신이 없었다. 딘은 샘이 친구들에게 언급도 하지 않을 정도로 형에 대해 신경쓰지 않는다고 생각하고 있었다. 비록 의도한 게 아니었다하더라도, 샘은 자기가 딘을 그렇게 생각하게 만들었다는 것이 마음 아팠다. 특히 그게 우스꽝스러울 정도로 사실과 동떨어진 이야기라 더 그랬다. 하지만 그렇다고 샘이 딘에게 그가 친구들에게 딘 이야기를 하지 않은 진짜 이유를 밝힐 수 있는 것도 아니었다.

“됐어,” 딘이 마침내 고개를 저으며 말했다. “너 학교랑 여자친구 때문에 바쁜데 난 괜히 방해만 되지.”

“괜찮아.” 샘이 고집을 부렸다. “그리고 제스는 내 여자친구 아니야.”

딘이 못 믿겠다는 듯 눈썹을 들어올렸지만, 뭐라 덧붙이지는 않았다

“내가 빨래 해줄게.” 샘이 제안했다. 딘이 바로 걸음을 멈추고 관심을 보이자 샘은 웃음을 참으려 애썼다.

딘이 눈을 가늘게 뜨고 의심스럽다는 듯 샘을 쳐다봤다. “무슨 꿍꿍이야?”

샘이 어깨를 으쓱였다. “어차피 빨래 해야 되거든. 그냥 형 것도 같이 하면 돼.”

딘은 눈에 띄게 갈등하고 있었고 샘은 승리를 예감하며 씩 웃었다. 딘이 빨래를 안 하고 넘어갈 수 있는 이 기회를 놓칠 리 없었다. 샘의 미소가 예전을 떠올리며 부드러워졌다. 아빠와 함께 여기저기 떠돌 때는 그와 딘이 번갈아 가며 빨래를 했다. 한 달간 빨래를 누가 하느냐를 걸고 말도 안 되는 내기를 하며 이기기 위해 더 말도 안 되는 짓을 했었다. 그는 이제 혼자 빨래를 하는 딘을 생각했다. 같이 있을 샘 없이 혼자 빨래방에 앉아있는 딘을. 샘은 이 생각을 하지 말아야 했다. 그는 이제 단지 스스로를 슬프게 만들고 있었다.

“제스가 싫어하지 않을까?” 딘이 갑자기 말했다. “내가 자고 가면?”

“응 Huh?” 딴 생각에 빠져있던 샘이 정신을 차렸다.

딘은 짜증 나 보였다. “네 여자친구 말이다, 이 우주인아. 제스말야, 기억 안 나?”

“걔 진짜 내 여자친구 아니야.” 샘이 답했다. “그러니까 걘 신경 안쓸 걸.” 앞머리 아래로 딘을 재빨리 훔쳐보던 샘은 망설이다가 조용히 덧붙였다. “걔는, 어, 딱히 내 타입도 아니고.”

딘이 눈썹을 치켜떴다. “왜, 너무 똑똑해서 싫다 뭐 그런 거야?” 딘이 농담조로 말했다.

“너무 여자애라.” 샘이 고백했다. 목구멍에서 맥박이 미친듯이 뛰고 있었다. 샘은 어지러움과 약간의공황감을 느끼며, 만화의 한 장면처럼 놀란 형의 얼굴에 대고 터져나오려고 하는 히스테리컬한 웃음을 잠재우려고 노력했다.

“허,” 딘이 말하더니 생각에 잠겼다. 샘은 딘이 남자랑 여자 둘 다한테 작업을 거는 것을 본 적이 있었고 그래서 이 고백에 대한 딘의 반응이 엄청 나쁘리라고는 걱정하지 않았지만, 그래도 이렇게 소리내서 말하는 일은 여전히 긴장되는 일이었다. 샘은 오직 제스에게만 말했고 – 그것도 정말 어쩔 수 없어서였다 – 그리고 아마 룸메이트인 게리는 짐작하리라 생각했지만, 그 둘이 전부였다.

“딘?” 몇 분을 침묵 속에서 걸은 후에, 샘이 조심스레 물었다.

“응, 새미.” 딘이 매우 신이 난 듯 샘에게 웃었다. “그냥 돌아오면 깨끗한 빨래가 가득한 가방이 날 반기면 얼마나 좋을까 생각 중이었어.” 샘이 웃음을 터트렸다. 그의 뱃속에 있던 응어리가 사라지고 있었다.

***

딘이 하룻밤보다 더 오래 머물렀던 건 처음이었다.

샘이 일어났을 때 딘은 사라지고 없었지만 딘의 가방은 샘의 침대 옆에 그대로 있었다. 샘은 약속한 대로 딘의 더러운 옷을 그의 빨래와 함께 돌렸다. 그리고 딘은 이틀 후 자정에 돌아왔다. 딘은 살짝 다리를 절며 청바지 한 쪽을 다 적실 정도로 피를 흘리고 있었다.

샘은 응급처치를 해주고서는 딘에게 자기가 소파에서 잘테니 형은 침대에서 자라고 고집을 부렸다. 딘은 처음에는 거부했지만 헌팅이 끝나고 무척이나 피곤했던지 샘과 침대에 앉아 영화를 보다가 잠이 들고 말았다. 샘은 부드럽게 미소짓고는 작게 코를 고는 딘에게 잘 이불을 덮어주고는 이불과 베개를 한 팔 가득 들고 거실로 나왔다.

다음 날 아침, 딘이 침실에서 걸어 나왔을 때 샘은 소파에 앉아 하품을 하며 그에게 너무 작은 소파에서 구부려 자느라 뻣뻣해진 목을 스트레칭하고 있었다.

“안녕 Morning,” 샘이 딘을 올려다보며 인사했다.

“좋은 아침 Good Morning!” 딘이 크고 활기차게 답하고는 소파로 와 샘 옆에 앉았다.

샘이 미심쩍은 눈으로 딘을 바라봤다. “오늘 지나치게 기분이 좋은데?”

“내가 니 베개 밑에서 뭘 찾았는지를 좀 봐라,” 딘이 밝게 웃으면서 말했다. 딘은 검은 천뭉치를 샘에게 흔들어댔다. 젠장, 그건 샘이 스탠포드로 오기 전 딘의 가방에서 훔쳤던 망할 티셔츠였다. 샘은 그걸 자기 걸로 착각해서 가져온 거라 둘러댈 수도 없었다. 왜냐하면 멍청하게도 샘은 무난한 거 대신 누가봐도 딘의 것인 AC/DC 로고가 있는 셔츠를 가져왔으니까.

이미 눈부시던 딘의 웃음이 더 진해졌다. “우리 새미가 진짜 날 그리워하긴 했나보구나?”

샘은 얼굴 전체가 달아오르는게 느껴졌다. “조용히 해, 멍청아jerk.” 샘은 영혼없이 말하며 형의 옆구리를 팔꿈치로 찔렀다. 하지만 진짜로는 전에 봤던 상처받고 불안해 하는 딘이 아니라 자신있고 건방진 딘을 되찾은 것이 너무 기뻐서, 딘이 그 멍청한 티셔츠를 찾은 것이나 평생동안 주기적으로 이 사실을 가지고 샘을 놀릴 거라는 걸 안타까워 할 수 조차 없었다.

***

다음 몇 달 동안, 딘은 헌팅 사이에 짬이 나거나 아빠가 자리를 비웠을 때 샘을 찾아왔다. 샘은 점차 조용하지만 즐거운 깨달음에 도달했다. 이제 딘은 샘의 인생에 자신의 자리가 있다는 사실을 의심하지 않는 것 같았다. 딘은 이제 더 자신감이 있어보였고, 샘이 준 스페어키를 쓰는 데 거리낌이 없었다. 그는 아파트로 들어와, 샘이 이제 딘의 것으로 생각하는 소파에 편하게 자리를 잡았다. 어쩔 때는 한 번에 이삼일을 머물고 가기도 했다.

한 번은, 딘이 샘을 놀리며 티셔츠를 주겠다고도 했다. “니가 베개 밑에 두고 자는 셔츠를 너무 좋아하는 것 같아서 말이지.” 샘은 딘을 향해 인상을 찡그리고는 속으로 지금은 이미 전에 딘의 빨래를 해줬을 때 다른 티셔츠를 훔쳤다고 고백하기 좋은 타이밍이 아니라고 결정했다.

딘 답게, 그의 형은 샘의 친구들에게도 환심을 샀다. 브래디나 샘이 수업을 들으며 알게 된 다른 친구들은 이제 딘이 와있다면 그들이 점심이나 저녁을 먹을 때 딘이 그들 사이에 끼어 노는 걸 당연하게 생각했고, 제스와 그녀의 친구들인 카르멘과 팸은 샘과 딘을 “귀엽다“고 생각했다. 샘은 그들에게 딘 앞에서는 절대 그 말을 하지 않겠다는 약속을 받아냈다. 심지어 그의 룸메이트인 게리조차도 – 샘은 게리가 거실에서 딘이 계속 자는 걸 싫어할까봐 걱정했었다 – 딘을 좋아했다. 그들은 햄버거에 대한 사랑과 샘의 샐러드에 대한 경멸로 결속을 다졌다.

오늘은 흔치 않게 샘과 그의 친구들의 공강 시간이 겹치는 날이었고 그들은 모두 점심을 사들고는 쿼드*에 모여 같이 점심을 먹었다. 딘은 점심을 사러 갔고 샘은 친구들을 만나러 쿼드로 향하는 중이었다. 딘은 저녁에 헌팅을 갈 예정이었지만, 먼저 고대 이교도 신의 숭배 의식에 대해 찾아볼 것이 있어서 샘이 수업을 듣는 동안 그날 오전 한 시간을 마지못해서 도서관에서 보냈다.

*quadrangle 사각형 안뜰. 대학 내에 학생들이 모여서 휴식하거나 노는 장소로 쓰임.

샘의 일행은 모두 잔디밭에 한가운데 팔다리를 펴고 누워있었다. 톰이 – 샘의 동기이자 같은 기숙사에 사는 – 기숙사 지하의 휴게실 한 가운데에 누군가 떡하니 놔둔 케틀벨에 걸려 넘어져 다리가 부러질 뻔 한 일에 대해 불평하고 있었다. 알루미늄 호일로 싼 샌드위치가 무릎에 떨어지자 샘은 깜짝 놀랐다.

밝은 햇빛을 가리기 위해 손그늘을 만들며 올려다보니, 딘이 다리를 뻗으며 잔디에 앉고 있었다.

“고마워,” 그가 딘에게 말했다 “이거 – “

“어,” 딘이 바쁘게 자기 필리 치즈스테이크 샌드위치의 포장을 벗기며 말했다. “치킨 샌드위치다, 심지어 양배추랑 다른 야채도 많이 달라고 했어.” 딘이 자기 샌드위치를 한 입을 베어물더니 행복한 한숨을 내쉬었다.

“왔냐?” 톰이 딘에게 인사를 건네고는 친구들에게 하던 이야기를 계속했다. “암튼 난 왜 케틀벨이 휴게실에 있었는지도 모르겠다니까? 이상해. 요즘 누가 이유없이 이상한 장난들을 치는 것 같아. 지난주에는 보드게임들이 다 바닥에 쏟아져 있었다더라. 카드며 모노폴리 말이며 다 엉망이었대.” 톰이 멍이 든 발목을 문질렀다.

“맞아,” 게리가 우울하게 소리 높여 말했다. “다 정리하는데 몇시간이나 걸렸어. 누가 그 나쁜 놈 좀 빨리 잡았으면 좋겠다.”

“아마 니네 기숙사에 귀신 들렸나보다.” 팸이 웃자 게리가 인상을 찡그렸다. “아 쫌, 그런 말 하지마.”

샘은 몸을 기울여 입을 딘의 귀에 가져다댔다, 그의 친구들이 들을 수 없도록. “그 의식에 대한 건 찾았어?”

딘이 고개를 끄덕이고는 “그런 것 같아,” 낮은 목소리로 말했다.

“다행이네,” 샘이 걱정스레 형을 보며 말했다. “조심해.”

“언제는 안그랬냐?” 딘이 쾌활하게 말했다. “근데 너 얼굴에 머스타드 묻었다.”

“뭐?” 샘이 손으로 입을 쓸었다. “어디?”

딘이 히죽 웃었다. “항상 흘리고 먹네, 우리 새미.” 딘은 가까이 다가오더니 샘의 입가를 손가락으로 쓸고는 – oh, _god_ – 그 손을 입에 넣고는 머스타드를 빨아먹었다. 샘은 얼굴이 달아올라서는 제발 아무도 눈치채지 못했기를 간절히 바랐다.

딘이 몸을 돌려 공모양으로 구긴 샌드위치 포장지를 근처의 쓰레기통에 던지고 있는 새에 제스가 장난스럽게 웃으며 입모양으로 샘을 놀렸다. “Aww,” 샘은 그녀를 향해 인상을 쓰고는 의지의 힘만으로 얼굴의 홍조를 없애기 위해 안간힘을 썼다.

비겁하게도, 샘은 아직도 그의 친구 누구에게도 딘이 그의 형이라는 사실을 말하지 않았다. 그는 단지 딘을 이름으로 소개하며, 그와 딘이 피로 이어지져 있다는 사실을 모르는 사람들이 무슨 추측을 할 지 생각하지 않으려고 했고, 또 딘이 이 상황에 대해 뭐라고 생각할 지도 생각하지 않으려 애썼다.

이 상황의 단점은, 이제 샘이 딘과 반-정기적으로 다시 어울리면서, 딘과 떨어져 있을 때 그가 가까스로 저 깊은 곳에 숨겨둔 감정들이 다시 표면으로 보글보글 올라오고 있다는 것이었다. 분명한 것은 샘의 오른손이 요즘 바빴다는 사실뿐이었다.


	3. Chapter 3

샘이 알아채기도 전에, 가을 학기가 끝나고 겨울 방학이 다가왔다. 샘의 친구들은 방학을 맞아 각자 떠나기 전에 브래디네 집에서 성대한 크리스마스 파티를 열 계획을 세웠다. 하지만 일주일 전쯤 딘이 크리스마스 전에 와서 며칠 쯤 머무를 수 있을 것 같다고 했고, 학기가 끝난 지금, 샘은 딘과 둘이서만 함께 시간을 보내고 싶었다. 그들은 샘이 대학에 오기 전에 가졌던 친밀감을 막 회복하기 시작한 참이었고, 샘은 몸이 저릿해올 정도로 그 친밀감을 되찾고 싶었다.

그가 친구들에게 그는 이미 딘과 약속이 있다고 했을 때, 친구들은 모두 ‘다 안다‘는 듯한 표정을 지었다. 제스, 카르멘 그리고 팸은 자기들끼리 귓속말을 하며 시시덕댔고 브래디와 게리, 다른 남자애들은 샘에게 윙크를 하더니 샘의 얼굴이 비트색으로 변할 때까지 점점 더 야한 조언들을 해댔다. 샘이 만일 그 전에 그의 친구들이 그와 딘을 어떻게 생각했는지 몰랐다면, 이제는 확실히 알았다. 샘은 손에 얼굴을 묻고는 조용히 이 모든 것들이 딘의 귀에 _절대_ 들어가지 않기를 바랐다.

온 세상이 샘을 싫어하는 건지, 아니면 그저 샘의 운이 그렇게 나쁜 건지는 모르겠지만, 딘이 바로 그때 나타났다. 딘은 샘의 빨개진 얼굴과 실실대는 친구들을 보더니 무슨 일이냐는 듯 한쪽 눈썹을 치켜떴다.

당황한 샘이 주위를 둘러보았지만 친구들은 즐거워하며 샘을 도와주지 않았다. 마침내 동정심을 느낀 제스가 딘에게 어떻게 너만 샘을 새미라고 부르고도 무사할 수 있냐고 브래디가 한 번 시도했다가 목이 날아갈 뻔 했다는 이야기를 꺼냈다. 이 이야기도 샘이 그닥 딘의 귀에 들어가기를 원하는 이야기는 아니었지만 – 이 이야기에 베개 밑에 숨겨놓은 티셔츠를 더하면 딘은 이제 샘을 몇 년이나 놀려먹을 거리가 생겼다 – 다른 뾰족한 수가 있는 것도 아니었다.

“아, 뭐, 당연하지.” 제스가 잠시 숨을 고르려 멈췄을 때 딘이 잘난 체하며 말했다. “왜냐하면 –“ 샘은 딘이 그건 하나님이 친형한테 준 권리다 따위로 뒷말을 이을 것을 알았고, 황급히 일어나 감자칩을 집는 시늉을 하며 실수인 척, 테이블 위에 놓여있던 그의 아이스커피를 쓰러뜨렸다. 커피는 그와 그 옆에 있던 브래디에게 쏟아졌고, 한차례의 소동이 일어났다. 브래디는 그의 무릎에 쏟아진 얼음에 당황해서 소리를 지르며 펄쩍 뛰었고 여자애들은 그와 샘에게 냅킨을 가져다 주느라 바빴다. 그리고 딘이 하려던 말은 그 요란한 소동에 묻혀버렸다.

걸어서 기숙사로 돌아가는 내내, 샘은 조심성 없다고 놀려대는 딘과 불편하게 허벅지에 달라붙은 청바지를 감수해야 했지만, 그래도 이 정도의 부수적 피해는 감수할 만하다고 생각했다.

***

딘은 크리스마스 이틀 전에 나타나 샘을 데리고 카멜바이더씨라는 곳으로 향했다. 둘은 거기서 2박을 하기 위해 모텔방을 잡았다. 딘은 크리스마스 다음 날 아빠를 만나러 가야 했고, 샘은 겨울 학기가 시작하기 전 남은 며칠을 제스네에서 보낼 예정이었다.

모텔 방은 작지만 깨끗하고 꽤 괜찮았다. 크리스마스 이브날, 샘은 딘을 근처 월마트로 끌고 가 간식과 볼만한 영화 DVD, 크리스마스 장식들과 둘이 마시기에 충분한 양의 맥주를 샀다.

둘은 벽에 크리스마스 전구를 대충 걸어놓고는, 샘이 팝콘을 커다란 볼에 담는 동안 딘은 샘의 노트북으로 다이하드를 틀었다. 그들은 샘의 침대 위에 같이 대충 누워서는 팝콘과 맥주를 마시며 영화를 보았다.

샘은 베개에 기대서, 편안하고 약간 그리운 기분이 되어서는, 아주 오랜만에 최고조로 행복했다 – 그리고 당연히 그가 만족감에 도취되었을 그 때 모든 일이 꼬이기 시작했다.

다이하드2가 다 끝나갈 때쯤, 둘은 꽤 취해 있었고 노트북은 저 멀리 침대 발치로 밀려나 있었다. 샘은 베개에 기대 반쯤 누워 있었고 어찌된 영문인지는 모르지만 딘의 머리는 샘의 무릎 위에 놓여있었다. 딘은 불가사리마냥 침대에 팔다리를 펴고 누워서 고개는 영화를 보기 위해 노트북 쪽으로 돌린 채로, 샘이 손가락으로 머리를 쓸어주는 것에 맞춰서 거의 고양이처럼 골골거리고 있었다.

사실 샘은 언제 어쩌다 딘의 머리를 매만지게 되었는지 알 수 없었지만, 일단 부드러운 짧은 금발 머리를 손으로 쓸다보니 그만 둘 이유를 찾을 수 없었다. 샘은 취해서 기분이 좋았고 말랑해진대다 행복했고 딘은 아마 의식하지도 못한 채 작고 부드러운 만족스런 소리를 내고 있었다. 딘의 머리에 있던 샘의 손은 그의 통제를 벗어나 조심스레 딘의 뺨의 완만한 곡선을 타고 내려가 날카로운 턱선에 도달했다. 그리고 이 시점에서 샘은 ‘플라토닉‘과 ‘형제애’를 뒤로 하고 20마일 쯤 떠난 상태였지만 그런 걸 신경쓰기에 그는 너무 취해있었다.

딘은 샘의 손길을 따라 샘 쪽으로 고개를 돌렸다. 그는 이제 영화를 보는 시늉도 하고 있지 않았다. 딘의 눈꺼풀은 반쯤 내려와 있었고 길고 짙은 속눈썹이 주근깨가 뿌려진 금빛 피부와 대조를 이뤘다. 딘이 멍하니 티셔츠가 들춰진 샘의 배로 코를 박았고, 목 뒤에서부터 부드럽게 노래를 흥얼거리더니, 입술을 샘의 맨살에 찍어 눌렀다.

샘은 작게 헉소리를 냈다. 그의 피부에 닿아있는 딘의 부드러운 입술로부터 눈을 뗄 수가 없었고 샘은 자기도 모르게 딘의 우아한 턱선을 쥐고 있는 손에 힘을 주었다. 그 작은 소리가 그들이 걸려있던 어떤 주문을 깼다. 딘은 고개를 치켜들고 샘의 놀란 눈과 마주쳤다. 딘의 눈은 놀람과 두려움에 차 있었다. 둘은 한참을 그렇게 굳어있다가, 갑자기 딘이 엄청 당황한 표정으로 허둥지둥 일어나 샘에게서부터 떨어졌다.

그날 밤은… 어색하단 말로는 부족했다. 딘은 다른 침대로 돌아가서는 샘이 말을 걸려고 할 때나 영화를 마저 보자고 구스르려할 때마다 거절했다. 결국에는 샘도 포기하고는 노트북을 닫고 이불 속으로 들어가 웅크렸다. 샘은 아직도 딘의 입술이 남기고 간 온기의 흔적을 느낄 수 있었고, 샘은 그가 한 숨도 자지 못할 거라 생각했지만, 결국에는 술기운을 못 이기고 딘의 고른 숨소리에 맞춰 잠이 들었다.

크리스마스 당일은 _끔찍했다_. 샘은 엄청난 숙취와 함께 일어났고 딘도 더 나아보이지 않았다. 둘은 돌아가며 샤워를 하고는 어기적대며 모텔에서 나와서 밥을 먹으러 갔다. 둘은 크리스마스에 여는 맥도날드를 찾기 위해 삼십분이나 운전을 해야했다.

딘은 눈만 겨우 뜨고는 샘이 하는 말에 종일 웅얼거리는 소리로만 대꾸했다. 샘은 딘이 숙취 때문에 그러는 건지 아니면 아직 열심히 그를 피하는 중인지 알 수 없었지만, 딘이 샘을 피하기 위해 숙취를 꾸며냈다고 해도 놀라지 않을 것이었다.

샘은 패닉 하기 시작해야 하는 건지 아닌지 알 수 없었다. 어쩌면 딘은 어젯밤 일을 아예 기억 못할 수도 있었다. 어쩌면 딘은 별 뜻 없이 그런 행동을 했을 수도 있었다. 어쩌면 딘이 일종의 평범한 형제애로서 그런 건 아니었을까? 샘은 악마를 내쫓는 라틴어 주문이라면 자면서도 욀 수 있었고 늑대인간의 심장에 은탄을 박아넣는 일이라면 50보 밖에서 눈 감고도 할 수 있었지만, ‘평범’에 대해서라면 세상에서 제일가는 전문가는 아니었다.

두 잔의 커피와 두 개의 에그 맥머핀을 먹은 후에야, 샘은 좀 살 것 같았다. 맥머핀 포장지를 쓰레기통에 던져 넣으려고 일어나면서, 샘이 딘의 팔을 살짝 스쳤다. 딘은 바로 30센치는 공중에 뜰 것처럼 펄쩍 뛰어올라, 커피를 테이블에 다 쏟았다. 아, 그래. 딘은 분명히 어제 무슨 일이 있었는지 기억하고 있는 거네, 그럼.

샘은 긴장해서 입술을 축이고는 마른침을 삼키며 형이 쏟아진 커피를 닦는 것을 보았다. 만약 샘이 어젯밤의 기억에 정신 팔려 있지 않았다면 – 샘은 딘의 입술이 샘의 배에 닿았을 때의 딘이 어떻게 보이고 어떻게 느껴졌는지를 총천연색으로 아주 생생하게 기억하고 있었다 – 술에 취해서 형의 얼굴을 애무하듯 어루만진 일에 지금보다는 더 패닉 하고 있을 것이다. 뭐 – 솔직히 지금도 좀 패닉 하고 있었지만.

그날의 남은 시간은 딘은 샘과 가까워질 때마다 깜짝깜짝 놀라고 샘은 딘이 그의 그다지 형제애 같지 않은 애정을 눈치챘을지도 모른다는 사실에 패닉 하지 않기 위해 노력하면서 흐릿하게 지나갔다. 그리고 샘이 눈치채기도 전에 크리스마스 다음 날이 되었고 딘은 제스의 부모님 댁에 샘을 내려주고는 아빠를 만나러 떠났다.

길가에 서서 사라지는 임팔라의 뒷모습을 바라보며, 샘은 그가 벌써 형을 그리워하고 있다는 사실에 스스로를 조금 한심하게 여길 수 밖에 없었다.

***

딘은 다음 세 달동안 샘의 아파트에 찾아오지 않았다. 그 세 달동안 샘은 휴대폰에서 딘의 번호를 최소한 열두번은 쳐다봤지만 전화를 걸지는 못했다. 샘은 한편으로 크리스마스에 있었던 일 이후로 딘이 그를 더 이상 보고 싶어하지 않을까 걱정했지만 다른 한편으로는 딘에게 무슨 일이 생긴 건 아닌지, 그래서 요즘 못 오는 것은 아닌지 걱정했다.

최악은, 샘이 떠나올 때 아빠와의 사이를 고려한다면, 만일 딘에게 나쁜 일이 생겼다 하더라도 아빠가 샘에게 전화를 걸어 알려주는 수고를 하리라고 100% 확신할 수 없다는 점이었다. 바로 그 생각이 샘을 그의 방으로 데려가 휴대폰 다시 딘의 번호를 띄우고 드디어 통화 버튼을 누르게 했다.

영원처럼 느껴지는 시간 동안 신호가 가더니, 음성사서함으로 연결되었다. 샘은 녹음이 시작되기 전에 전화를 끊고 그의 휴대폰을 오래도록 노려보았다. 샘이 그의 불안감들은insecurities 엿이나 먹으라 생각하고 다시 전화를 걸어 메세지를 남기리라 결심했을 때, 그는 현관문이 열렸다 닫히는 소리를 들었다.

샘이 거실로 얼굴을 내밀자, 딘이 아직 아파트 스페어키를 손에 든 채 거기에 있었다. 딘은 충혈된 눈을 하고 피곤해 보였고, 샘이 거실로 나오자 셔츠 소매에 세게 재채기를 했다.

샘은 긴장을 풀었다. 딘을 봤을 때 마음 속 깊은 곳에서 뭔가 안정되는 느낌이 들었다. “감기 걸렸어?” 샘이 묻자, “아픈 거 아니거든!” 하고 딘이 짜증을 내더니 한번 더 재채기를 했다.

“알았어.” 샘은 달래듯 대꾸하고는 딘을 거실로 데려가 가방을 건네 받고는 소파에 앉혔다. 샘은 담요 두어장으로 딘을 둘둘 말고는 그의 손에 따뜻한 차가 담긴 머그잔을 쥐어주었다.

딘은 차를 우울하게 바라보더니 조심스레 한 모금을 마시고는 인상을 구겼다 “와이오밍 진짜 싫어.” 그가 중얼거렸다.

“형 와이오밍에 갔었어?” 샘이 자기도 차를 들고 딘 옆에 앉으며 물었다.

“어, 잭슨. 아빠랑 형태변환자 Shifter를 추적중이었어.” 딘이 대답하고는 인상을 썼다. “그 새끼를 잡아 죽이려고 20도 날씨*에 10인치는 되는 눈을 뚫고 추격전을 벌였다.” 딘이 온 몸을 흔들며 다시 재채기를 하자, 차가 한 쪽으로 쏟아졌다. *(섭씨 -6.667)

“그랬구나.” 샘이 딘에게 티슈를 건네며 말했다. 딘이 불쌍하게 그 휴지에 대고 코를 훌쩍거렸다. “형 이대로 소파에서는 못 자.” 샘이 단호하게 말했다. “내 침대에서 자. 내가 소파에서 잘게.”

“뭐? 안돼!” 딘이 말했지만 샘은 이미 소파에서 일어나 딘의 가방을 그의 방으로 옮기는 중이었다. 샘은 다시 거실로 나와서 반쯤 마신 딘의 컵을 빼앗고 한발짝 뗄 떼마다 궁시렁대는 딘을 방으로 데려갔다.

투덜거린게 무색하게 딘은 빨리 잠이 들었다. 헌팅과 감기 때문에 피곤했던 게 분명했다. 며칠동안 잭슨에서부터 스탠포드로 차를 달려오는 것도 몸상태에 도움이 되지 않았을 터였다. 샘은 그날 밤을 소파에서 보냈고 다음 날 아침, 인상을 찡그리며 뻐근한 목을 풀고 있을 때 딘이 방에서 나왔다.

샘은 한손으로 목을 주무르다 말고 굳었지만 이미 들킨 후였다. 딘은 인상을 찡그리며 그에게 와서는 “소파에서 자지 말라고 말했지, 이 거인아,” 라고 투덜거렸다. “오늘은 내가 소파에서 잘게.”

하루 더 자고 간다는 딘의 말에 그의 심장이 깡총 뛰었지만, 샘은 곧 딘이 가방을 가지러 방에 들어가고 있다는 사실을 깨닫고 급하게 일어나 딘을 따라갔다.

샘은 딘이 가방을 집어들자마자 빼았아 들었다. 딘은 화난 표정을 지었지만 곧 연달아 세 번 재채기를 했다. “그냥 둬, 멍청아jerk,” 샘이 짜증나서 말했다. “형 나으려면 잘 쉬어야하고, 침대에서 자야 잘 쉬지.”

딘이 고집스레 다시 가방을 집어들었지만 샘도 동시에 달려들었기 때문에 둘은 같이 앞으로 넘어져 팔다리가 엮인 채 침대로 쓰러졌다. 둘의 얼굴은 5센티 정도 떨어져 있었다. 딘의 눈이 샘에게 촛점을 맞추기 위해 거의 사시처럼 보였고 샘이 재빠르게 몸을 일으켰다. 볼이 불타고 있었다.

“그럼,” 그가 말했다. “난 형 소파에서 못재워 못재우니까 그냥 침대에서 같이 자자, 알겠지?” 그는 속으로 손가락을 꼬아 십자가를 만드는 상상을 하며 자면서 쪽팔려 죽을만한 일을 하지 않기를 기도했다. 자면서 형에게 허리짓을 한다던가 하는 뭐 그런 일들 말이다.

딘은 고개를 기울고 생각하더니 좁은 침대를 못미덥다는 듯이 보았다. 샘은 반쯤 딘이 항복하고 샘이 소파에서 자게 둘 것이라고 예상했지만, 그때 형이 다시 기침을 하고는 조금 불쌍하게 코를 훌쩍거리며 알겠다고 고개를 끄덕였다.

그게 결정되자 샘은 딘이 침대에 웅크리고 있게 두고 새 따뜻한 차와 갑티슈를 침대 옆에 갖다주고는 수업을 들으러 떠났다.

***

다음 날 아침, 샘은 따뜻하고 충만하고 좋은 기분으로 있어났다.

정말 좋은 기분이었다.

그때 그는 그가 형을 감싸고 누워있다는 걸 깨달았다. 샘의 좁은 침대에서 둘은 낑겨서 자고 있었다. 샘의 팔은 딘의 배를 두르고 있었고 샘의 아침 발기는 딘의 엉덩이에 꼭 맞게 안착해 있었다.

_시발._

샘은 굳었다가, 조심스레 팔을 빼내 형이 깨기 전에 뒤로 물러서려고 노력했다. 샘은 오른팔을 겨우 빼냈지만 왼팔은 아직 자고 있는 딘 아래에 고정되어 있었다. 딘이 뒤척이며 아직 잠에 취해 기분 좋은 듯한 소리를 내며 일어나기 시작했을 때, 샘은 할 수 있는 건 아무것도 없었다.

 _젠장젠장젠장_ , 샘이 생각했다. 그는 눈을 꼭 감고는 아직 자는 척을 하려 몸을 이완시키려 노력했다. 그는 딘이 숨을 들이마시고 몸을 긴장으로 굳히자 여기가 어디고 누가 자기를 감싸고 자고 있는지 깨달았다는 걸 알 수 있었다. 딘은 잠시동안 완전히 꼼짝도 움직이지 않다가 어쩔 수 없다는 듯이 다시 골반을 샘 쪽으로 돌렸고, 그러면서 딘의 엉덩이가 샘의 딱딱해진 성기에 닿았다. 샘은 자제력을 마지막 한방울까지 짜내 꼼짝도 하지 않고 허리를 딘 쪽으로 튕기지 않으려 노력했다.

샘은 심한 멍이 들 정도로 입술을 세게 깨물며 목구멍 밖으로 나오려 최선을 다하는 주체할 수 없는 신음을 사정없이 억눌렀다. 세상에, 딘이 뭘 하는 거지?

딘이 조금 뒤척이자 엉덩이의 부푼 부분이 샘의 저릿는 성기에 _완벽하게_ 눌렸다. 샘은 눈을 꼭 감고 자포자기식으로 제발 딘이 _그만 움직이기_ 를 바랐다. 왜냐면 딘이 계속 움직인다면, 샘은 그의 팬티 boxers와 딘의 엉덩이에 대고 사정하고 말테니까. 그리고 만일 그게 딘을 도망치게 만들지 않는다면 샘은 뭐가 딘을 도망치게 할 지 알 수 없었다.

영겁같은 시간이 지나고 딘이 작게 한 숨을 쉬더니 이불을 제끼고 침대에서 내려왔다. 딘이 침실 문을 열고 거실로 나가면서, 샘은 그가 생각할 수 있는 모든 신에게 감사인사를 했다. 딘이 욕실에서 달그락거리는 소리를 내다 잠시 후 샤워를 트는 소리가 들리지 샘은 안도의 한숨을 내쉬고는 한순간도 지체하지 않고 갑티슈에서 휴지를 몇 장 뽑아들고는 고동치는 성기를 손으로 감쌌다.

샘이 속절없이 주먹과 휴지에 정액을 쏟아내기까지는 세 번이면 충분했다. 샘은 신음을 죽이기 위해 주먹으로 입을 막았다. 그는 할 수 있는 한 깨끗이 닦아내고는, 물소리가 끊길 때까지 기다렸다. 딘이 거실로 나오는 소리가 나더니, 잠시 후 게리와 이야기하는 낮은 웅얼거림이 커피를 만들면서 컵이 부딪히는 소리와 함께 들려왔다.

샘이 침대에서 내려와 슬쩍 욕실로 향하는 복도를 지나갈 때, 조용한 대화의 일부가 들려왔다.

“…완전 소름끼친다니까. 걔도 어제 휴게실에서 나오는 이상한 소리를 들었대. 그래서 확인하려고 휴게실로 가니까 불이 안켜지더라는 거야. 그리고는 뭔가가 팔을 훑고 지나가더래 – 아, 물 끓는다. 주전자 좀 줄래?”

“자, 여기.”

“고마워.” 짧게 쨍그랑거리는 소리가 났다.

“샘?” 샘이 욕실 문을 열자 딘이 주방에서 소리쳤다. “일어났냐?”

“나 샤워 좀!” 샘이 소리치고는 서둘러 문을 닫았다.


	4. Chapter 4

샘은 그 날 자다가 또 실수로 형을 추행하면 어쩌지 하는, 이제 꽤 가능성이 높은 걱정에 수업에 집중할 수 없었다. 하지만 그것보다 더 중요한 문제가 있다는 걸 깨달았는데, 그가 저녁에 아파트로 돌아올 즈음에는, 눈이 간질간질 하고 재채기를 멈출 수 없었다.

샘이 아파트로 들어섰을 때 딘은 방에서 나오고 있었다. 정신이 맑아보이는 또렷한 눈을 하고 훌쩍거리던 코를 멈춘 딘은 지난 이틀보다는 많이 나아보였다. 그가 샘을 보자마자 걱정에 찡그렸다.

“샘?” 딘은 소파에 털썩 주저앉은 샘에게 다가와 손목을 샘의 이마에 가져다댔다. “시발, 새미, 너 펄펄 끓는다.”

딘이 이제 속상해서 인상을 찡그렸다. “젠장, 이리 오는 게 아니었는데, 너 나한테 옮았나봐.”

샘은 손을 뻗어 딘의 손목을 잡아 딘이 하려던 말과 그에 따른 불가피한 죄책감의 물살을 막았다. 솔직히 기분이 꽤… 좋았다. 딘이 아플 때 샘이 보고 싶어서, 샘에게 보살핌 받고 싶어서 그 먼 길을 달려왔다는게. 왜냐하면 샘이 딘에게 그런 것처럼, 딘은 샘이 돌봐줘야 하는 사람이니까. 비록 샘이 그러다 형의 감기를 옮는다 하더라도.

“딘,” 샘이 일부러 좀 더 불쌍해보이게 칭얼거렸다. 왜냐하면 딘이 자기혐오와 죄책감에 빠져 죽으려 할 때 그의 주의를 돌릴 한 가지 확실한 방법은 누군가 딘을 원하고 필요로 한다고 알려주는 거였고 – 그리고 샘은 거기에 아주 전문가였다. 샘은 언제나 딘을 원했고, 딘이 필요했다. 만일 그의 목숨이 걸려있다고 해도 그걸 멈출 방법을 알아내지 못했을 것이다.

“일어나,” 딘이 반쯤 소파에서 샘을 일으키며 말했다. “침대로 가자, 사스콰치.”

샘은 딘이 이불을 덮어주게 내버려뒀고, 만약 그가 평소보다 더 질척거리고 너무 귀찮게 굴었을지도 모르지만, 딘은 샘을 달래느라 바빠 감기을 옮겼다는 죄책감을 느낄 새도 없었고 샘은 죽을 것 같이 아팠음에도 불고하고 딘의 관심을 독차지해서 너무 좋았기 때문에, 좋은 게 좋은 거라고 생각하기로 했다.

밤이 되자 딘은 방을 떠나 소파에서 자려고 했지만 샘은 그걸 내버려 둘 생각이 없었다. 샘은 손가락으로 딘의 손목을 말아쥐고는, 딘이 항복하고 다시 침대로 들어올 때까지 눈을 크게 뜨고 애원하는 듯 딘을 올려다보며 조금 칭얼거리기까지 하며 가지 말라고 호소했다. 딘은 샘을 감싸안고는 따뜻한 손으로 샘의 차가운 손을 쓸어주었다. 샘은 만족스런 소리를 내고는 딘 옆으로 더 파고들었다. 샘은 아픈 김에 할 수 있을 때 최대한 응석을 부릴 참이었다.

샘은 익숙한 딘의 냄새를 맡으며 잠이 들었다. 형의 다리는 그의 다리와 얽히고 딘의 손은 그의 허리께에 따뜻했다.

다음 날은 다행히도 토요일이라, 샘이 정오까지 자고 오후 내내 졸아도 수업에는 아무 지장이 없었다.

“어제 아빠 만나러 갔어야 하는 거 아니야?” 그가 오후 어느 께에 멍하니 딘에게 물었다.

“내가 알아서 하니까 걱정 안해도 돼, 새미“ 딘이 말했다. 그의 굳은살 박힌 손이 조심스레 샘의 땀이 맺힌 이마로부터 머리를 쓸어넘겼다.

“알았어,” 샘이 잠에 취해 말했다. 그는 강아지처럼 딘의 손에 머리를 부비며 파고들고는 고개를 돌려 입술이 딘의 손목 안쪽에 스치게 했다. 형의 놀란 숨소리를 듣지 못하고 샘은 다시 잠에 빠져들었다.

저녁 즈음에, 샘은 많이 나아져서, 지난 이틀 동안 집에만 있던 것이 갑갑해 나가고 싶어 좀이 쑤실 정도였다. 그와 딘은 기숙사 다이닝 홀에서 또 저녁을 먹었고, 둘이 저녁을 다 먹어갈 때쯤에 딘이 샘을 검사하듯 쳐다보았다.

“좀 나아졌어?” 딘이 물었다.

“응“ 샘이 말했다. “훨씬.”

“좋아.” 딘이 말하고는 주저했다. “있잖아, 샘 – 난 아무래도 이제 가봐야할 것 같아.”

샘이 끄덕였다. 샘은 딘이 아빠에게 뭐라 둘러대고 샘을 보러오는 지는 몰랐지만 무슨 이야기를 하든, 진실을 말하고 오는 건 아니라고 생각했다. 샘은 갑자기 이기적이게도 강렬한 감사를 느꼈다. 딘이 아빠의 질문을 피하기 위해 – 글쎄, 완전 거짓말이 아니라면, 말을 일부러 애매하게 하면서까지 샘을 보러 와준다는 것에 대해, 그리고 그런 걸 감수할만큼 샘에게 신경쓰고 있다는 것에 고마운 마음이 들었다. 딘에게 만일 이런 이야기를 한다면 딘은 기진맥진해질 때까지 아니라고 하겠지만.

둘은 딘의 가방을 가지러 아파트로 돌아갔다. 그리고 샘은 작은 주방의 냉장고로 가서 무언가를 찾았다.

“딘, 잠깐 이리 와봐“ 그가 말했다.

딘은 옷가지를 가방에 넣다가 몸을 돌렸다 “흠?”

그는 냉장고 곁으로 와서 서자 샘은 네개들이 맥주를 꺼내 그에게 건냈다. 딘은 병들을 이리저리 돌리며 호기심 어린 시선으로 보았다. “본 적 없는 브랜드인데.”

“게리가 추천해준 수제 맥주야. 겨울 방학때 집에 간 김에 사다달라고 부탁했어.” 샘은 수줍게 고개를 숙였다. “원래는 생일 선물로 주려고 했는데, 크리스마스 이후로 보지를 못해서…”

그는 당황해서 말꼬리를 흐렸다. 크리스마스가 카멜의 모텔방에서 그들 사이에 있었던 그닥 형제답지 않았던 순간에 대한 기억을 불러일으켰다. 그리고 – 시발, 크리스마스를 언급해서는 안됐었는데, 딘의 귀 끝이 조금 빨갛게 된 걸 보니 딘도 같은 생각을 하고 있는 게 분명했다. 어색한 침묵이 흐르고, 딘이 입술을 핥더니 긴장해서 목을 가다듬었다.

딘은 조금 당황하긴 했지만 진심으로 부드럽게 웃고 있었다. “고마워, 새미“ 딘이 말했다. 그는 맥주를 들고 돌아섰다가 멈춰섰다. “새미 – 그냥 내가 돌아올 때까지 갖고 있어. 그때 같이 마시자.” 딘은 샘에게 맥주를 다시 건넸고 샘은 고개를 끄덕이고는 냉장고에 다시 집어넣었다. 샘은 딘이 돌아오겠다고 넌지시 얘기한 것에 대해 자꾸 올라가려는 입꼬리를 숨기려 애썼다 – 딘이 소리내서 돌아오겠다는 약속을 한 건 처음이었다.

딘은 가방 쪽으로 다시 걸어가더니 손을 가방 위에 두고 멈췄다. “실은,” 딘이 장난기가 드글드글한 목소리로 말했다. “나도 너한테 줄 거 있어.”

샘이 관심을 보이며 냉장고를 뒤적거리던 고개를 들자, 티셔츠가 날아와 얼굴을 때렸다. 샘은 티셔츠를 쥐고 이게 뭐냐는 눈으로 딘을 바라보았다. 그건 딘의 검록색의 무지 티셔츠였다.

딘이 심술궃게 웃었다. “니가 네 베개 밑 컬렉션에 하나를 더 추가하고 싶을 거라고 생각해서 말이야.” 딘이 순진한 척 히죽히죽 웃으며 말했다. “그래야 내가 돌아올 때까지 우리 새미가 견디지.”

딘은 쾌활하게 휘파람을 불며 아파트를 나섰고 샘은 그런 딘의 뒷모습을 바라보며 인상을 찡그렸다. 딘이 티셔츠 일을 절대 그냥 넘어가지 않으리라는 걸 알았어야 했는데.

***

샘의 생일이 다가오면서, 친구들은 생일 날 같이 나가 놀 계획을 세우고 싶어했다. 하지만 샘은 어느새 그 날 바쁘다는 핑계를 대고 있었고 그의 친구들은 대신 그 전날 밤에 나가서 축하하기로 했다. 만일 샘이 스스로에게 정말로 완전히 솔직해지자면, 실은 딘이 그의 생일 날 나타나주길 바라고 있었지만, 샘은 그래도 너무 기대하지 않으려고 노력하고 있었다. 딘에게는 딘의 인생이 있었고, 이미 헌팅 사이에 샘을 보러오느라 너무 많은 시간을 할애하고 있었다.

어쨌든, 만일 딘이 지금 헌팅 중이라면, 샘이 바라는 생일 선물은 오직 딘이 죽지 않는 것이었다.

그럼에도 불구하고, 샘은 친구들과 생일을 축하하며 즐거운 시간을 보냈다. 그들은 차로 갈 필요 없는 캠퍼스 근처의 바로 향했고, 친구들은 별의별 핑계를 다 붙여가며 여러 종류의 이상한 이름을 가진 술들을 샘에게 마시게 했다. 밤이 끝나갈 즈음에는, 샘은 너무 많이 마셔서 몸을 가누기 힘들 정도였다. 다른 애들이 떠난 후, 샘과 게리는 여자애들을 기숙사로 데려다주고는 서로 어깨동무를 하고 부축해가며 그들의 아파트로 향했다.

샘이 벽에 기대 하품을 하는 동안, 게리는 열쇠를 구멍에 꽂기 위해 노력하고 있었다. “빨리 좀 해, 게리.” 샘이 웅얼댔다 “나 오줌 마려.“

게리가 드디어 문을 열자 둘은 어깨를 부딪혀가며 아파트로 비틀비틀 들어갔다. 게리는 우스꽝스러울 정도로 조심스럽게 거실을 가로질러 자기 방으로 향했고, 샘은 하품을 참으며 지퍼를 내리면서 화장실로 향했다.

“잘 자,” 게리가 웅얼댔다. “생일 축하한다, 야. 내일 데이트 재미있게 하고.”

샘이 머리를 욕실 밖으로 불쑥 내밀었다. “뭐?”

“너 내일 니 남친이랑 데이트 있는 거 아냐?” 게리가 한 쪽 눈썹을 치켜올리며 씩 웃었다. “우리한텐 생일 당일엔 수업 때문에 바쁘다며?” 게리가 샘에게 딱 걸렸다는 듯 손가락질을 했다. “야, 내일 _토요일_ 이거든. 아주 티를 팍팍 냈다고.”

샘이 손으로 얼굴을 비비며 끙끙거렸다. “젠장. 닥쳐라.” 샘이 손을 씻고는 방으로 도망치자 게리가 크게 웃고는 자기 방문을 닫았다.

샘은 불을 끄고는 침대에 앉았다. 샘은 딱 감상적이 될 정도로만 취해 있었다. 그는 바지 주머니에서 휴대폰을 꺼내 천천히 눈을 깜빡이며 술취한 눈으로 빛나는 스크린을 잠시 들여다보았다. 그리고는 새 메세지 창을 열고 딘의 번호를 입력했다. 샘은 힘들게 메세지를 입력했다.

_보고싶어._

샘은 잠시 멈추고 깜빡이는 커서를 오래 바라보았다. 엄지 손가락이 ‘전송’ 버튼 위에서 서성이고 있었다.

샘은 심호흡을 하고는, ‘전송’ 버튼을 눌렀다. 그리고는 즉시 생각했다, ‘시발‘. 샘은 공황 상태로 들어서고 있었지만 이미 보낸 메세지를 다시 주어담을 수 있는 방법은 없었다. 샘은 겁에 질려 문자창을 바라보았지만, 답장은 바로 오지 않았다. 딘은 아마 자고 있거나, 바쁠 것이다. 어쩌면 너무 질척대는 샘에 기겁하고 스탠포드 반대 방향으로 시속 백마일로 달리고 있을 지도 몰랐다.

샘은 화면을 바라보다 자기도 모르게 술기운을 이기지 못하고 잠이 들고 말았다.

그가 다음 날 아침 일찍 머리가 깨질 듯한 두통과 함께 일어났을 때는, 배터리가 거의 닳은 휴대폰이 얼굴 근처에 아무렇게나 놓여 있었다. 샘은 눈을 뜨고 잠시 시간이 지난 후에야 문자를 기억해냈고, 절망에 차 끙끙거리며 얼굴을 손에 묻고는 메세지를 보낸 것이 꿈이기를 열렬히 바랐다.

샘은 두려움에 얼굴을 구기고 휴대폰을 낚아챘다. 딘으로부터 새로운 메세지가 와 있었다. 샘은 떨리는 손으로 메세지를 열어보았다.

_나도 보고싶어 새미. 집에 금방 가._

샘의 심장이 세차게 뛰었다. 집이라는 단어에 온기가 밀려와 그를 채우는 걸 막을 수 없었다.

***

샘이 진짜로 침대를 벗어났을 무렵에는, 샘의 입은 무언가 거기로 기어들어가 죽기라도 한냥 텁텁했고 머리는 아직도 욱신거리고 있었다. 시간은 그의 생일날 정오를 살짝 지나고 있었다. 샘이 하품을 하며 피곤한 눈을 비비며 드디어 거실로 나왔을 때, 현관문이 열리고 딘이 들어왔다. 딘은 한쪽 뺨에 큰 멍을 달고 있었지만 그걸 제외하고는 어디 다치지 않은 채 멀쩡해 보였다.

샘이 딘을 빤히 쳐다보았다. “딘,” 멍청하게 말했다. “딘.”

“그게 형님 이름이란다, 새미,” 딘이 가볍게 말했다. “닳을라 그만 불러.”

“돌아왔네,” 샘이 말했다. 샘의 뇌는 뻔한 사실을 말하는 상태에 멈춰있는 게 분명해 보였다.

딘은 이제 샘을 향해 웃고 있었다. “네 생일을 놓칠 수는 없잖냐, 안그래?” 딘이 말했다. 그는 가져온 커다란 종이백을 테이블에 내려놓았다. 한발짝 다가서며 딘은 주머니에서 뭔가를 꺼내 샘에게 건네주었다.

샘은 반사적으로 그걸 받아들고는 고개를 내려 딘이 쥐어준 것을 살펴보았다. 작은 아스피린 병이었다. 샘은 딘을 향해 멋쩍게 웃었다. “어떻게 알았어..?”

딘이 코웃음을 쳤다. “니가 어제 얼마나 술에 취했는지를?” 딘은 이렇게 말했지만 샘은 딘이 진짜로 뭘 묻고 싶어하는지를 눈치챘다.

“술김에 그런 소리한 거 아냐” 샘이 말하고는 딘의 붉어진 뺨을 눈치채지 못한 척했다. 딘은 고개를 숙였고 그의 통통한 입술은 아주 조금 위로 올라가 있었다.

샘이 아스피린 두 알을 물과 함께 넘기자, 딘은 테이블 위에 올려놓은 종이백 쪽으로 가서 안을 뒤적이고는 기름종이에 쌓인 샌드위치 두 개를 꺼내 샘에게 하나를 건네주었다.

“너 밥 아직 안먹었을 것 같아서,“ 딘이 말했다. 그는 의자를 꺼내 앉더니, 샌드위치 포장을 벗기기 시작했다.

샘은 그의 형의 맞은 편에 앉아서 샌드위치 포장을 벗겼다. 샌드위치는 크고 기름지고, 마법처럼 속을 가라앉혔다. 샘은 자기가 배고픈지도 모르고 있었지만 샌드위치는 눈깜빡할 새에 사라졌다. 테이블 반대편에서 딘이 테이블 아래에서 발목으로 샘의 발목을 건드리면서 밝게 웃었다. 샘은 마주보고 웃었다, 순수하게 행복해서.

딘이 다시 종이백 쪽으로 손을 뻗더니 투명한 플라스틱 즉석식품* 포장 용기를 꺼냈다. 샘은 호기심 어린 눈으로 쳐다보았다. 딘은 그걸 테이블에 내려놓고는 열었다. 거기에는 초콜릿 컵케이크가 작은 초와 함께 있었다. 딘은 초를 집어 들어 컵케이크에 꽂고는 주머니에서 라이터를 꺼냈다.

*원문은 Deli takeout box. Delicatessen은 조제식품(그 자리에서 즉석으로 먹을 수 있는) 또는 그런 음식을 파는 곳을 말함.

딘은 초에 불을 붙이고는 샘을 보며 씩 웃었다. “생일 축하해, 새미.” 딘이 케이크를 샘 쪽으로 밀었다. “소원 빌어야지?”

샘이 딘을 향해 한쪽 입꼬리를 올려 웃었다. 말도 안되게 감동적이었다. “고마워, 딘“ 그가 말했다. 너무 많이 웃어서 볼이 아파왔다. 샘은 앞으로 몸을 숙여 촛불을 불었다.

“무슨 소원 빌었어?” 샘이 건네주는 포크를 받아들며 딘이 물었다. 샘이 조심스레 초를 빼내자 둘은 케이크를 먹기 시작했다.

형 갖게 해달라고, 샘은 입 밖에 내지 않았다. 대신에 그냥 어깨를 으쓱였다. “말하면 안 되지, 그럼 안 이루어지잖아,” 샘은 대수롭지 않게 말하고는 입이 부루퉁하게 나온 딘을 보고 웃었다.

***

그 다음주에는 기말고사가 다가오고 있었고, 샘과 친구들은 학기말 프로젝트를 같이 하기 위해 그의 기숙사에 모였다. 딘은 원래 오늘 밤 돌아오기로 했지만, 오후에 문자로 아빠와 하고 있는 헌팅이 생각보다 오래걸려서 며칠 후에야 올 것 같다고 전해왔다.

그 날은 힘든 날이었고 딘도 오지 않으니, 샘은 저녁을 먹은 후 친구들을 따라 스트레스를 풀러 지하의 휴게실로 내려갔다. 샘이 멍하니 딘은 잘 하고 있을지 걱정하며 헌팅이 잘 끝나길 바라며 브래디, 게리, 카르멘과 테이블축구를 하며 어울리고 있을 때, 그 일이 일어났다.

톰은 제스와 당구를 하고 있었다. 톰은 큐대에 쵸크를 칠하고 제스는 공을 래크에 넣고 정리했다. 제스는 자신의 큐대를 보더니 휘었다고 불평했고, 벽에 걸려있는 큐대 선반에서 새 것을 꺼내기 위해 방을 가로질러 걷고 있었다. 브래디와 카르멘 사이에 있던 샘은 축구 게임에서 고개를 들었고, 그때 제스가 뭔가에 걸려 앞으로 넘어졌다 – 아니 마치 앞에서 누군가 제스를 심하게 낚아챈 것 같았다 – 그리고 제스의 전신이 벽에 세게 부딛혔다. 그녀의 머리가 구역질 나는 쿵 소리와 함께 벽에 부딪혔고, 힘이 빠진 손에서부터 큐대가 떨어졌다. 마치 조종하던 실이 잘린 인형처럼, 제스는 바닥으로 돌연히 쓰러졌고 관자놀이에서는 피가 흘러나오고 있었다.

“제스!” 샘은 공포에 질려 소리치고 숨도 못쉬고 친구에게로 뛰어갔다. 심장이 세 배는 빠르게 뛰고 있었다 왜냐면 이건 평범한 사고가 아니었으니까. 제스가 넘어진 모양새가 – 시발, 샘은 아빠와 딘과 함께 갔던 헌팅에서 이런 걸 열두번은 더 보았다. 이건 유령의 짓이었다. 그의 친구들이 휴게실에서 일어나는 이상한 일에 대해 불평했을 때 더 주의를 기울였어야 했는데, 그랬다면 이런 일을 막을 수도 있었는데 –

그는 바닥에 무릎을 꿇고는 조심스레 제스를 팔로 안아들었다. 제스가 작게 신음했고 눈꺼풀을 파르르 떨며 눈을 떴다. 다른 친구들도 걱정스레 모여들었고 카르멘은 이미 구급차를 부르고 있었다. 제스는 얼굴이 창백하게 질린 채 고통에 찬 신음을 내뱉으며 다리를 부여잡았다.

“움직이지 마.” 샘이 걱정으로 얼굴을 찡그리고 제스에게 부드럽게 말했다. “부러졌을 수도 있어. 병원에 데려다 줄 테니까 조금만 참아, 알겠지?”

샘과 카르멘은 제스를 병원에 데려갔고, 그녀는 다리 골절과 더불어 뇌진탕도 진단받았다. 샘은 제스의 부모님에게 전화했고, 그들은 즉시 스탠포드로 달려왔다. 제스가 안정되고 부모님이 도착하자, 샘은 학교로 돌아와 곧장 도서관으로 향했다.

그에게는 할 일이 있었다.


	5. Chapter 5

약간의 조사 후에, 샘은 휴게실에서 문제를 일으키고 있는 유령이 아마 폴터가이스트인 것 같다고 결론지었다. 샘은 도서관에서 책 몇 권을 가지고 나와, 기숙사 1층에 있는 공용 라운지에서 조사를 이어갔다.

이 사건에 대해 샘에게 납득이 가지 않는 부분이 있었다. 샘이 조사한 것에 따르면, 폴터가이스트는 주로 폭력이나 죽음과 연관된 곳에 나타났다. 하지만 샘이 아는 한, 기숙사는 그런 장소가 아니었다. 샘이 유령과 폴터가이스트에 관한 책을 보며 인상을 쓰고 있을 때, 브래디가 새 맥주캔을 들고 나타났다. 샘은 서둘러 책을 덮었다.

“뭐하냐?” 브래디가 물었다.

“어, 과제가 있어서,” 샘이 조금 부자연스러울 정도로 빨리 대답했다.

브래디가 의심스럽다는 듯 책의 표지를 살펴봤다. _폴터가이스트와 그 외 영면하지 못한 영혼들에 대한 조사._ 샘이 초조하게 목을 가다듬고는 서둘러 책 위를 그의 노트 뭉치로 가렸다.

“흠,” 브래디가 약간 기분 나쁘게 웃으며 대꾸했다. 그는 맥주캔을 따고는 슬렁슬렁 라운지 밖으로 다시 나갔다. 샘은 친구의 얼굴에 떠오른 이상한 표정에 의구심을 가지며 눈썹을 찡그렸다. 그리고는 고개를 젓고는 읽던 책을 다시 집어들었다.

샘은 조사 끝에 폴터가이스트를 제거할 수 있는 정화의식을 찾아냈고, 그 다음 며칠간은 필요한 재료들을 모아 정성들여 헥스백(주술 주머니)을 만드는데 보냈다.

제스의 부모님이 회복을 위해 제스를 본가로 데려가기는 했지만, 다행이도 제스는 괜찮아질 예정이었다. 다리가 낫는데는 몇달이 걸리겠지만 제스는 금방 – 다음주에 있을 기말고사에 맞춰서 – 스탠포드로 돌아올거고 그리고 그동안 샘과 친구들은 돌아오는 주말에 제스의 부모님 댁으로 병문안을 갈 계획을 세웠다.

하지만 그 전에, 샘에게는 처리할 폴터가이스트가 있었다.

정화의식을 치룰 준비를 끝낸 날 저녁에, 샘은 헥스백을 챙겨 집을 나서려 문고리로 손을 가져갔다. 그때 문고리가 돌아가더니 갑자기 문이 열렸고 샘은 열리는 문을 피해 뒤로 펄쩍 물러섰다.

샘이 준 스페어키를 손에 든 딘이 아파트에 들어서다 샘을 보고 멈춰섰다.

“어, 너 나가려고?” 딘이 묻더니, 헥스백을 발견하고는 눈을 가늘게 떴다. “무슨 일이야?” 딘이 딱딱하게 물었다.

최근에 일어난 일들 때문에, 샘은 딘이 오겠다고 한 것을 그만 까먹고 말았다. 샘은 급히 지난 며칠간 있었던 일들을 설명했다. 샘은 제스가 다친 일과 지난 몇달간 휴게실에서 이상한 현상을 일으키던 게 폴터가이스트인 것 같다는 그의 가설을 설명하고는 딘에게 그가 준비한 헥스백을 보여주었다.

샘이 말하는 동안, 딘은 걱정스러워 보이더니 그 다음에는 화가 난 것처럼, 그리고 정말 정말 화가 난 것처럼 보였다.

“뭐 하자는 거야, 샘,” 딘이 이를 악물고 말했다. “이런 일을 혼자 처리하려고 했어? 도와줄 사람도 없이? 너 헌팅 안한지 삼년이나 지났잖아. 나한테 얘길 했어야지!”

“형 바빴잖아!” 샘이 말했다. “그러는 형도 혼자 헌팅하고 있으면서.”

“고작 한두번이 다야!” 딘이 말했다. “대부분은 아빠랑 같이 헌팅하는 사건들 사이에 이리 오는 거야. 시발, 너 내가 널 혼자 헌팅하도록 내버려둘 거라고 생각했다면, 그거 아주 오산이니까 다시 생각해.”

샘은 딘의 말이 맞다고 인정해야했다. 확실히 딘을 기다리는게 더 분별 있는 행동이었다. 특히나, 딘이 지적한대로 샘은 지난 3년간 헌팅을 하지 않았다는 걸 생각하면 더욱 그랬다. 하지만 – 딘이 언제 올지는 대중이 없었고, 만일 샘이 딘을 기다리는 새에 폴터가이스트가 다른 사람을 해친다면…

딘은 샘이 무슨 생각을 하는지 대충은 눈치챈 것 같았다. 더는 아무 말도 하지않고 그저 참을성 있게 체념하는 듯한 한숨을 내쉬더니 임팔라 트렁크에서 샷건을 꺼내 올테니 그동안 집에서 기다리라고 샘에게 말했다.

샘은 소파에 앉아 기다리면서 헥스백으로 손장난을 쳤다. 딘이 샷건을 들고 돌아왔을 때, 샘은 딘을 올려다보며 조심스레 웃었다. 딘은 입술에 힘을 준 채 그를 쳐다보다가, 마지못해 입꼬리를 올려 작게 미소 지었다. 샘은 자리에서 일어나 친구처럼 어깨로 딘의 어깨를 툭 쳤다. 샘은 딘이 그를 용서했다는 걸 알았다.

딘과 함께 폴터가이스트 사냥에 나서게 되어 샘은 기분이 훨씬 나았졌다. 샘은 딘이 헌팅을 좋아하는 것처럼 헌팅을 좋아하지는 않았지만, 그가 하는 일이 사람들을 지키게될 거라는 건 기분 좋은 일이었고, 형과 함께라면 더욱 그랬다.

“준비됐어?” 딘이 묻자 샘은 고개를 끄덕이고 딘을 따라 문을 나섰다.

정화의식을 위해서는 각 층의 동서남북 벽에 헥스백을 설치해야 했고, 둘은 샘의 집이 있는 층 – 3층 – 부터 시작해서 아래로 내려가기로 했다. 지하에 도달하기 전까지는 소란의 기미 없이 모든 것이 순조로웠다.

지하에 도착하자, 딘은 벽*에 구멍을 내고는 서쪽에 놓아야 할 첫번째 헥스백을 무사히 집어넣었다. 하지만 샘이 북쪽 벽에 두번째 헥스백을 놓았을 때, 불길한 덜컹거리는 소리가 들리더니 수납장의 문이 열렸다. 샘은 급히 뒤로 물러서며 딘을 밀쳤다. 한 무더기의 빗자루와 대걸레가 수납장으로부터 튕겨져나와 그들을 향해 날아왔고 샘이 딘을 밀치지 않았다면 딘은 그 아래에 묻힐 뻔 했다. 빗자루와 대걸레는 샘과 딘이 방금 전까지 서있던 벽에 부딪혀 요란하게 덜그덕 거리는 소리를 냈고 샘은 그 소리에 인상을 찡그렸다.

*원문에는 drywall 건식벽. 펄럭처럼 콘크리트로 지은 벽이 아니라 쌀국에 흔한 경량 철골이나 목재로 된 벽

“젠장,” 샘이 속삭이고는 딘에게 서두르자는 손짓을 했다.

그들은 눈에 보이지 않는 화난 폭행범이 휘두르는 것 같은 빗자루와 대걸래를 피하며 서둘러 동쪽 벽으로 향했다. 손잡이가 부러진 빗자루 하나가 딘의 팔을 스쳐지나갔다. 정리되지 않은 단면이 딘의 소매를 찢고 팔에 상처를 내자 딘이 아파서 숨을 들이켰다. 샘은 놀라서 딘을 쳐다봤지만, 다행이 얕은 상처였다.

하지만 아직 위기에서 벗어난 건 아니었다. 딘이 동쪽 벽에 세번째 헥스백을 안치하자, 폴터가이스트가 분노의 비명을 지르더니 다른 수납함을 열어 학생들이 몇 년에 걸쳐 그 안에 쳐박아 두었던 온갖 종류의 물건들을 샘과 딘에게 던지기 시작했다. 샘은 날아오는 테니스 라켓 세 개, 하키스틱 하나를 피하는 데 성공했지만, 낚시대의 엉킨 줄이 발목에 꼬여 거의 넘어질 뻔 했고 그를 향해 똑바로 날아오는 자전거에 거의 머리를 맞을 뻔했다. 샘은 몸을 숙이고 딘 쪽을 살펴보았다. 딘이라고 상황이 더 낫지는 않았는데, 그는 샷건을 부여잡고는 미친듯이 좌우를 살피며 빗발치는 물건들의 세례를 요리조리 피하고 있었다.

“빌어먹을 영혼 같으니라고, 걸리기만 해봐라.” 딘이 인상을 찡그리며 샷건을 장전했다.

“안돼,” 샘이 딘의 팔을 붙잡으며 낮게 말했다. “누군가 총소리를 듣고 무슨 일인지 알아보려고 오면 어떡해. 다칠 수도 있어.”

“이미 여기 계신 유령친구가 피우는 소란에 기숙사 전체가 무슨 일인가 내려오고도 남았겠다.” 딘은 투덜거렸지만 총을 내렸다. 갑자기 날아온 더러운 수건이 머리를 감겨 앞을 못보게 되자 딘이 소리를 질렀다. 샘은 딘을 도와 수건을 벗기려고 했고 그때 크고 무거운 상자가 휴게실 – 마지막 헥스백을 설치해야할 남쪽 벽이 있는 – 문 쪽으로 끌려가더니 그 문을 막아버렸다.

“이런 시발 Fucking hell,” 딘이 중얼거렸다.

둘이 힘을 합쳐 온 힘을 다한 후에야 겨우 상자를 문에서 치우고 휴게실로 들어갈 수 있었다. 휴게실 안은 더 심했다. 유령은 격노한 듯 비명을 지르고 있었고 무슨 작은 토네이도 수준으로 세차게 휘몰아치는 바람이 방을 가로지르며 당구 큐대와 골프 클럽, 체스보드를 둘에게 던졌다. 전구가 깜빡거리더니 하나씩 차례로 큰 소리를 내며 깨져버렸고, 종내에는 방을 비추는 불빛이라고는 열린 문을 통해서 비스듬히 들어오는 복도의 불빛 뿐이었다.

둘은 마지막 헥스백을 설치해야하는 반대편 벽은 커녕 방을 가로질러 가기도 힘들었다. 샘은 화가 나서 눈을 깜빡였다. 바람 때문에 눈물이 나고 있었다. 샘이 남쪽 벽에 겨우 도착해서는 발로 차 벽에 구멍을 만든 순간, 어떤 전조 증상도 없이 갑자기 유령이 샘을 벽에 세게 밀치고 목에 가차없는 압력을 가했다. 샘은 숨이 막혀 헐떡거리며 숨을 들이마시려 안간힘을 썼지만, 눈앞에 검은 점들이 춤을 추고 있었다.

“샘!” 샘은 저 멀리서 딘이 소리지르는 것을 들었지만, 대답할 숨이나 에너지를 찾을 수 없었다. 그의 시야는 요동치고 머리는 멍하고 무거웠다.

“새미!” 딘은 계속 소리치고 있었고, 물건들이 날아다니는 소용돌이 속에서 샘은 어렴풋이 유령이테이블축구대를 공중에 띄웠다는 걸 알아챘다. 그게 샘을 향해 직선으로 날아오고 있었고 샘의 마음 속의 작은 이성적인 부분이 당황하지 않고 냉정하게 그 탁자가 그의 목을 먼저 부러뜨리지 않는다면 두개골을 으깨버릴 거라고 속삭였다.

귀를 찢을 듯한 쾅 소리가 나더니, 그의 기도를 짓누르던 압력이 사라졌다. 유령이 딘이 근거리에서 쏜 암염탄을 맞고 미친 듯이 비명을 지르며 사라지고 있었다. 샘은 급히 숨을 몰아쉬었고, 차갑고 신선한 공기가 폐에 들어차는 충격에 무릎을 꿇고 주저앉았다. 머리가 어지러웠다. 샘이 고통에 찬 신음을 내뱉고 있을 때, 딘의 샷건이 바닥에 떨어지는 소리가 나더니 샘은 덮쳐져서 한쪽으로 밀쳐졌다. 형의 강인한 팔이 샘을 꽉 껴안고 있었고 둘은 같은 방향으로 쓰러졌다. 테이블축구대가 샘이 서있던 벽에 부딪혀 박살이 났다. 그게 깨지며 귀가 멍멍해질 정도의 소리가 났고, 플라스틱과 나무조각, 유리조각이 사방으로 날아가며 둘 위에도 비처럼 쏟아졌다. 파편이 스치고 지나가며 샘의 피부에 수많은 벌레가 물어뜯는 것 같은 아픔을 남겼다.

폴터가이스트가 다시 나타나기 전에, 샘은 몸을 돌려 최대한 손을 뻗어 마지막 헥스백을 벽안에 쑤셔넣었다. 방 안을 휘젓고 있던 바람이 즉시 잦아들자 그와 딘 둘 다 안심해서 크게 한숨을 내쉬었다. 공중에 떠다니던 물건들은 바닥에 떨어져 크고 작은 소리를 냈고, 마침내 모든 움직임이 멈췄다.

그 뒤의 침묵은 거의 귀가 먹먹해질 지경이었다. 딘은 여전히 샘을 세게 붙잡은 채였고 둘 다 숨은 몰아쉬며 아드레날린에서 오는 흥분감으로 몸을 떨고 있었다.

“새미, 새미,” 딘이 중얼거렸다. “너 진짜 이걸 혼자하려고 했단 말야? 이 바보자식, 대체 무슨 생각이었어? 너 죽을 수도 있었어 – “

샘은 약간 몸이 흔들리도록 웃고는 딘을 껴안고 형의 땀에 젖은 머리에 코를 파묻었다. “나 괜찮잖아, 형 덕분에.” 어쨌든 딘이 다치는 것보다는 그가 다치는 것이 나았다. 형이 다치는 걸 보느니 천 번이라도 기쁘게 위험에 몸을 던지리라. 그 생각에 빠져서, 샘은 무의식적으로 딘을 꼬옥 껴안고는 생각을 거치지 않고 딘의 관자놀이에 미련이 가득한 입맞춤을 남겼다.

샘의 팔에 안겨있던 딘이 숨을 들이키고 빳빳하게 굳었지만, 뭐라하거나 몸을 빼내지는 않았다. 길고 숨막힐 것 같던 시간이 지난 후, 딘이 작게 한숨을 쉬더니 샘에게 기댄 몸을 이완시키고는 손을 들어 샘의 등을 쓸어줬다.

“새미?” 그가 조심스레 숨을 쉬었다.

마침내 안전해진 이 어두운 방안에서, 둘은 서로에게 의지한 채로 바닥에 널부러져 있었다. 아드레날린이 드디어 잦아들기 시작하고, 샘은 천천히 심호흡을 했다. 이번 헌팅도 잘 끝났고, 딘은 다친 곳 없이 샘의 팔 안에 있었고, 샘은 약간 무모할 정도로 용감해졌다.

“딘,” 샘이 주저하며 말했다. “내가 왜 친구들한테 형 이야기한 적 없는지 형은 한번도 물어본 적 없었잖아.”

잠시 침묵이 흐르고, 둘은 서로를 너무 꼭 껴안고 있어서 샘은 딘이 침을 삼킬 때 그의 목젖이 움직이는 것도 느낄 수 있었다. “괜찮아,” 딘이 드디어 입을 열었다, 거의 부드럽다고 느껴질 만한 목소리로. “나한테 설명할 필요 없어.”

“내가 왜 그랬냐면,” 샘이 용기가 사라지기 전에 서둘러 말했다. “ – 걔네한테 들키고 싶지 않아서 그랬어, 내가 형을 사랑한다는 걸. 내가 형에 대해 조금이라도 얘길 꺼냈다면, 다 눈치챘을 거야. 그게 – 그게 내가 떠난 이유 중 하나이기도 해. 난… 더 이상은 형에 대한 내 감정을 숨길 수 없을 것 같았거든.”

침묵이 길어지고 있었고 딘은 여전히 굳은 채 아무 말도 하지 않았다. 샘은 수치심에 얼굴이 달아오르는 걸 느끼며, 뒤로 물러서려고 했다. 그때 딘이 샘의 앞섶을 잡았다. 딘의 손가락이 부드러운 천에 얽혔다. 샘은 딘이 한 대 칠 줄 알고 움츠러들었지만, 갑자기 딘의 입술이 그의 입술 위로 느껴졌다. 뜨겁고 촉촉하고 너무, 너무 끝내줘서, 샘은 입을 맞댄 채 숨을 들이키고는 딘을 더 가까이 끌어당겼다.

딘은 그의 온몸으로 키스했다. 샘의 포옹에 따뜻한 몸을 밀착하며, 그의 굳은살 박인 넓은 손이 샘의 턱을 분명히 쓸고 지나가 머리칼 속으로 사라졌고, 부드럽게 샘의 고개를 끌어당겨 그의 목의 취약한 부분을 노출시켰다. 딘은 거기를 깨물고, 핥으며 땀으로 촉촉한 피부에 빨아들이는 키스를 남겼다.

샘은 손바닥으로 딘의 상완을 말아쥐고는, 형을 끌어당겨 마치 굶주린 것처럼 키스했다. 마치 그가 몇 달동안 – 몇 년동안 꿈꿔온 것처럼. 마치 그가 감히 이럴 수 있을 거라 바라지도 못했던 것처럼. 딘은 그의 입안으로 열정적인 신음을 내뱉고는 샘의 무릎 위로 달려들었다. 샘의 입 속으로 혀를 넣은 채 발기한 성기를 청바지 두 겹을 사이에 두고 샘의 것에 꾹 눌렀다. 그리고 딘이 그에게 안겨 젖은 입술을 벌린 채, 흥분에 차 숨을 헐떡이며 얼굴을 붉힌 이 현실은 샘의 상상력이 만들어냈던 그 어떤 환상보다도 훨씬 더 나아서, 샘은 정신을 차릴 수 없었다.

“샘, 너 – 난 – “ 딘이 잠시 숨을 고르려 말을 멈췄다. “만약 멈추고 싶은 거라면, 지금 말해줘야 해, 알겠지?” 딘이 샘의 턱을 감싸쥐더니, 웃고 있는 샘의 입술을 엄지로 쓸고는 몸을 숙여 그에게 다시 키스했다. “지금 안 멈추면,” 그가 샘의 입술에 대고 진지하게 작은 목소리로 속삭였다. “나 못 멈출 것 같아.”

샘이 숨가쁘게 웃었다. “절대 그럴 일 없어.” 그가 말하고는 떨어지기 싫다는 듯 딘에게 다시 깊게 키스했다. 샘이 보지도 않고 한 손으로 형의 지퍼를 내리고 딘의 청바지와 팬티를 허벅지 반쯤 내려버리자 통통하고 핑크빛으로 발기한 성기가 팬티에서 벗어나 꺼떡였다. 그는 미치도록 딘의 성기를 입에 넣고 싶었고, 딘의 입술을 놓아주고 막 그렇게 하려 허리를 숙인 찰나에, 먼 곳에서 지하로 향하는 계단문이 열리고 사람들의 말소리가 들려왔다. 둘은 죄지은 것 마냥 깜짝 놀랐다.

샘은 휴게실을 둘러봤다. 그들을 둘러싸고 있는 테이블축구대의 잔해와 부서진 물건들과 깨진 유리조각이 사방에 널려있고, 부러진 큐대와 망가진 가구들도 바닥에 흩어져 있었다. 샘은 계단을 내려오는 발소리에 몸을 움츠렸다.

“젠장,” 그가 중얼거리고는 일어나 딘을 잡아줄 손을 내밀었다.

딘은 일어서자마자 샘의 손을 놓고 서둘러 청바지와 팬티를 끌어올렸다. 아직 발기한 성기를 다시 속옷안으로 들어갔다. 샘은 서둘러 딘이 아까 샷건을 떨어뜨린 곳으로 가 총을 집어들고는 재빨리 다시 방을 가로질러 형에게로 걸어갔다.

“가자,” 딘이 말했다. 그는 밝고 무모하고 생기 넘치게 웃고 있었다. 딘은 샘의 빈 손을 잡았고 둘은 휴게실을 나와 전력질주로 비상구 문을 통과했다. 문이 닫히자마자, 문 너머의 사람들의 목소리가 커지더니 쿵쿵거리는 발소리를 내며 휴게실로 향했다.

그들은 샘의 집까지 단숨에 3개의 층을 올라갔고, 층계참 문을 열고 나왔을 때, 둘은 아직 손을 꼭 잡은 채 숨가쁘게 미친듯이 웃고 있었다. 샘은 그 동안 이게 어떤 느낌인지 잊어버리고 있었다. 헌팅할 때 제일 기분 좋은 순간을. 사냥을 끝마쳤을 때 느껴지는 아드레날린과 흥분으로 피가 아직 들끓고, 딘은 그의 곁에 무사하고… 이제는 그 이상이었다. 샘의 뱃속에 있는 욕망의 전율은 그대로였지만 이제 딘을 돌아보면, 마주보는 딘의 눈 속에는 열기가 있었다. 어두운 욕망이 있었다. 그건 낯설지만 흥분되는 일이었다.

샘은 재바르지 못한 손길로 아파트 문을 열고는, 딘이 이끄는 대로 그의 방으로 들어갔다. 딘이 조급하게 방문을 발로 차 닫자 샘이 웃음을 터트렸다. 딘은 그의 손에서 샷건을 빼앗아서는 – 샘은 딘을 쳐다보느라 바빠서 그가 샷건을 들고 있다는 사실도 까먹고 있었다. – 조심스레 서랍 위에 두고는 입술을 핥으며 샘에게로 걸어왔다.

샘은 그의 형에게 다가가 그의 입술로 딘의 입술을 덮어버렸다. 둘은 샘의 좁은 트윈베드로 팔다리가 얽힌 채 쓰러졌고 그 후에는 샘이 딘의 벌어진 다리 위로 무릎을 꿇고 앉은 자세가 되었다. 샘은 입술을 떼지 않은 채로 손가락으로 딘의 낡은 가죽 자켓을 쥐고 급한 손길로 그걸 벗기려고 했다. 딘의 탄탄한 몸이 샘의 아래에서 용광로처럼 뜨겁게 느껴졌다. 딘은 입술은 뜨겁고 촉촉했고 그의 넓은 손이 샘의 등에 낙인을 새기는 듯 샘을 부여잡았다. 샘은 딘의 입 안에 신음하면서 이미 틈이 없는 둘 사이로 맹목적으로 더 딘에게 그를 더 밀착시키려고 했다. 입술이 떨어졌을 때, 둘 다 숨을 몰아쉬었고 샘은 그의 고개를 딘의 목에 묻은 채 익숙한 딘의 냄새를 들이마셨다. 가죽과 비누 그리고 깨끗한 땀 냄새가 났다. 샘은 딘을 너무 원해서 숨이 모자랐다. 딘의 목을 핥고 깨물며, 창백한 금빛 피부에 입모양의 멍 남도록 빨아들였다.

딘은 샘을 놔주고는 자켓과 셔츠를 벗었고 샘은 그것들을 성의 없이 던져버리고 딘이 안에 받쳐입은 티셔츠를 잡아당겼고 딘이 팔을 들어주자 그것을 형의 머리 위로 빼냈다. 딘은 맨가슴을 들어낸채로 샘을 보며 씩 웃었다. 헝클어진 머리에 핑크빛으로 달아올라 행복한 딘이 너무 사랑스러워서 샘은 온 가슴과 목구멍이 꽉 조여오고, 그의 폐에 있던 모든 공기가 이 떨리는 한 숨에 모두 담겨 나가는 것 같았다. 샘은 고개를 숙여 다시 딘의 탐스런 입술을 삼켰고 형이 샘의 티셔츠를 벗기려 그를 밀어내자 불만에 찬 소리를 냈다.

딘이 굳은살 박인 손으로 예민해진 유두를 만지자 샘은 잠시 숨을 멈췄고, 딘이 고개를 숙여 다른 쪽 유두를 축축하고 재능있는 혀로 감싸자 속절없이 신음을 흘렸다. 딘의 뜨거운 입과 넓은 손이 지나가는 자리마다 피부가 지나치게 예민해지고 찌릿거렸다. 샘은 허리를 꺾어 딘에게 더 몸을 붙이며 그의 한 손은 형의 짧고 뾰족한 머리카락에 묻고 어두운 금발머리로 손장난을 치며, 다른 손은 딘의 우아한 목선을 따라 그 아래로, 아래로, 아래로 내려가 단단한 근육과 부드러운 금빛 피부를 어루만졌다.

둘은 서로의 바지를 벗기려고 했고, 잠시 엉망으로 얽혔다가 둘 다 웃음을 터트렸다. 샘이 딘의 허벅지에서 내려오자 둘은 바지와 속옷을 최대한 빨리 벗어던졌다. 그들의 옷은 바닥에 엉망으로 쌓여갔고 샘은 침대 머리맡에 앉아 베개에 등을 기대며 형에게 팔을 두르고 딘을 그의 무릎으로 끌어당겼다. 딘은 샘의 허벅지를 타고 앉은 자세가 되었고 둘은 착 달라붙어 있는 맨살에서 전해져오는 온기와 뜨겁고 딱딱한 성기가 서로 비벼지는 느낌에 신음했다. 너무 완벽했다.

“God,” 샘이 이를 악문 채 말했다. “딘,” 샘은 다시 딘의 입을 덮치면서 수치라곤 모르는 듯이 딘 쪽으로 골반을 굴려댔다. 딘은 키스속으로 신음을 흘리며 한 손을 뻗어 둘의 성기를 감쌌고 그가 손을 움직이자 터져나오는 샘의 신음을 삼켰다. 샘이 마구잡이로 딘을 부여잡고 뭉특한 손톱으로 딘의 등을 긁어대자 그가 샘에게 반응해 몸을 떠는 것이 맞닿은 살로 느껴졌다. 샘은 이 행위에 대한 목마름으로 닿고, 닿고, 또 닿고 싶어서 속이 타들어가는 것 같았다.

딘이 숨을 쉬려고 입술을 떼어내자, 입술은 장미빛으로 부풀어올랐고 뺨은 선명하게 물들어있었다. God, 딘은 빌어먹게 아름다워서 샘은 그에게서 눈을 뗄 수 없었다. 샘은 딘의 손 위로 손을 겹쳤고 둘의 손이 같이 성기를 감싸고 움직였다. 딘의 성기는 두껍고 벨벳처럼 부드러운데다가 이미 프리컴으로 젖어있었고 달아오른 진하고 예쁜 핑크색이었다. 그걸 내려다보던 샘은 갑자기 너무 입에 넣고 싶어 입에 침이 고였다.

샘이 옆으로 몸을 제껴 딘을 침대에 눕게 하고 그의 위로 올라가자 딘은 항의하는 소리를 냈지만, 그 소리는 샘이 형의 몸을 따라 내려가며 애무하자 곧 말없는 신음과 간청으로 바뀌었다. 샘의 손가락이 탁한 핑크색의 유두 위를 배회하자 유두가 바로 단단해졌고, 샘은 잘 빚어진 형의 배를 핥고 깨물고 딘의 피부에 뚜렸한 울혈을 만들며 내려갔다. 샘은 코로 딘의 골반뼈의 날카로운 곡선을 따라 그렸고 골반에서부터 배까지 촉촉한 키스를 남겼다. 그리고는 감질나게 나있는 음모를 따라, 단단하게 발기해 그의 납작한 배에 기세등등하게 올라붙은 딘의 성기까지 내려갔다.

“ㅅ,새미,” 샘이 딘의 음모로 곱슬거리는 뿌리 부분에 코를 묻고 깊게 들이마시자 딘이 칭얼거렸다. 딘의 냄새는 여기서 더 강하게 나고 있었는데 약간의 머스크* 향 같기도 하고 본질적이고 딘만의 독특한 어떤 냄새에 샘은 즉시 중독되었다. 그 어떤 약이 줄 수 있는 고양감보다도 더 나았다. 샘은 딘의 탄탄한 다리를 더 벌리고 그 사이에 자리잡았다. 피부에 와닿는 면으로 된 침대시트가 서늘하고 부드러웠고 그의 욱신거리는 성기는 단단하고 절박하게 침대를 누르고 있었다. 딘이 몸을 비틀며 손으로 시트를 부여잡고 애원하듯이 말했다. “샘, 샘 빨리, god 새미, 제발…”

샘은 딘의 성기의 뿌리 부분을 코로 자극하고는 선단에 닿을 때까지 천천히 기둥을 핥아 올라갔다. 그리고는 부드러운 귀두를 입으로 감싸고 질척하게 빨아들이고는 입을 아래로 내려 그의 형의 성기를 입으로 더 집어넣었다.

“Ohgodfuck,” 딘이 깊게 신음했고 그의 성기는 상당한 양의 프리컴을 내뿜었다. 샘의 혀에 짭짤하고 씁쓸한 맛이 느껴졌다.

“음,” 샘이 입에 한가득 들어찬 딘의 성기를 물고 대꾸하자 그 진동에 성기가 다시 움찔했다. 샘은 그가 다 입에 넣지 못한 부분을 손으로 감쌌다.

“아흐,” 딘이 신음했다. 샘이 올려다 보자 딘은 입을 벌리고 어둡고 욕망에 찬 눈을 하고 있었다. 손은 샘의 머리 근처에서 만지고 싶어 죽을 것 같지만 만져도 될 지 모르겠다는 듯이 방황하고 있었다. 샘은 다른 손을 뻣어 딘의 손을 그의 머리쪽으로 끌어당겼다. 허락이 떨어지자 딘의 양손이 바로 샘의 머리카락을 파고들었고 딘의 손가락이 머리카락을 휘감고 샘의 머리를 거의 아플 정도로 끌어당겼다. 샘은 배고프다는듯 형의 부푼 성기를 핥고 침으로 엉망이 될 정도로 적신 후 다시 입술로 감싸고는 볼이 패이도록 홀쭉해지도록 다시 세게 빨았다.

“샘, 새미, 아 – god,” 딘의 말은 신음과 뒤섞여 나왔다. 딘은 샘의 입 안으로 반사적으로 골반을 튕겼고 숨이 막히도록 찔러오는 성기에 샘은 뒤로 조금 물러났다. “아, 아읏, 너무 좋아, 나 죽을 것 같아 baby boy, fuck – “

딘의 이런 모습을 보고 있다는 게 너무나 놀라웠다. 딘은 제 아래에서 아름답게 열린 채 침입에 취약한 상태로 무너지고 있었다. 괄시당한 그의 성기가 심하게 욱신거리며 시트에 프리컴을 흘리고 있었고 조금의 마찰이라도 얻기 위해 골반이 침대를 향해 작게 움직였다. 그는 딘의 성기를 더 열심히 애무했고 보상으로 딘이 베개로 고개를 젖히는 걸 볼 수 있었다. 딘이 눈을 감자 긴 속눈썹이 뺨에 그늘을 드리웠고 도톰한 입술은 벌어지고 가슴은 마라톤이라도 뛴 것처럼 들썩이고 있었다.

딘은 샘의 머리칼을 말아쥐고는 그를 끌어당겼다. 샘은 목 깊은 곳에서부터 불만의 표시로 소리를 냈고 난잡한 젖은 소리와 함께 딘의 성기가 그의 입에서 빠져나왔다.

“잠깐, 샘, 기다려,” 딘이 중얼거렸다. 강인한 손이 샘의 어깨를 잡고 그를 위로 다시 끌어올렸다. “이렇게 – 이렇게 가고 싶지는 않아. 난 – 난 네가 내 안에 있는 채로 가고 싶어, sweetheart, 니가 내 안에 깊게 들어왔으면 좋겠어, 널 느끼고 싶어,” 만일 샘이 이미 못이라도 박을 수 있을 정도로 단단하게 발기해있지 않았다면, 이 말이 그렇게 만들었을 것이다. 그의 아름다운 형이 얼굴을 붉힌 채 여유없이 그를 원하고 있었다.

“God, 나도.” 샘이 대답하고는 형 위로 올라가 몸을 숙여 다시 딘에게 키스했다, 깊고 뜨겁고 질척하게. 그는 딘 위로 손을 뻗어 침대 옆 탁상의 첫번째 서랍에서 콘돔과 쓰다만 윤활제 통을 꺼냈다. 샘의 아래에 있던 딘이 팔꿈치에 기대 반쯤 몸을 일으켰다. 그가 이미 내용물의 2/3는 없어진 통을 보고는 눈썹을 치켜떴다.

“우리 새미 많이 바빴나보네?” 딘이 말했다. 그는 연극배우마냥 장난스레 곁눈질을 하는 흉내를 냈지만 목소리가 좀 쌀쌀맞게 들렸다.

샘은 형에게 인상을 찡그렸다. 샘의 마음의 한 구석에서 딘의 목소리의 그 낯선 어조가 무엇을 의미하는지 알아내려고 애썼다. 잠시동안, 샘은 입을 다무는 것이 어떨지 고려해보았다. 더 쪽팔린 사실을 밝히기보단 딘이 착각하게 내버려두는 것이 나을 것 같았다. 하지만…

샘은 불분명한 직감을 따라 입을 열었다. “형이 오기 시작한 이후로 아무랑도 잔 적 없어, 실은.” 얼굴이 달아오르는 것을 느끼며 샘이 목을 가다듬었다. “이건, 어, 개인적으로 쓰는 거야.”

딘의 표정이 부드러워지더니 다시 건방져보일 정도로 자신감이 넘치는 표정으로 돌아와 웃었다. 그때 샘은 깨달았다. 딘이 질투했다는 걸. 딘은 샘이 다른 사람과 잤다고 생각하고 그들을 질투했다. 마치 샘이 딘에게 너무 푹 빠져있어서 샘의 인생에 일부였던 그 누구도 샘이 딘에게 가진 감정 비슷한 것도 불러일으키지 못했다는 걸 알지못하는 것 마냥.

“오?” 딘의 목소리는 꿀이자 벨벳*이었고, 위스키 샷을 혈관에 때려박은 것처럼 샘의 혈관을 따라 달콤하고 뜨거운 불꽃을 만들어냈다. “날 생각하면서 자위했어, baby boy? 그 커다란 자지를 적시고 나한테 박는 상상을 했어?” 딘이 넓고 따뜻한 손바닥으로 샘의 성기를 감싸더니 부드럽게 압박했다. “God, 너 진짜 크다, 새미, 안에 들어오면 꽉 찰 것 같아, fuck”

샘은 참지 못하고 딘의 손 안으로 허리를 굴리며 부끄럼도 없이 크게 신음했다. “아, 좋아, god, 딘, 제발, 기분 좋게 해줄게, 하게 해줘, 제발 – “ 그가 급한 손길로 윤활제 뚜껑을 열고 떨리는 손가락 위로 가득 짜냈다.

딘이 그를 올려다보며 웃더니, 침대에 발바닥을 고정시키고 다리를 조금 더 넓게 벌렸다, 초대하는 듯이. 샘은 심장이 이상하다고 생각했다. 심장이 꽉 조여들더니 숨쉬기가 힘들었다. 샘은 허리를 숙여 딘의 허벅지 안쪽 여린 살에 부드러운 키스를 남겼다. 딘이 작은 소리를 내더니 손을 내려 샘의 머리칼을 부드럽게 쓸었다.

샘은 주의를 다시 형의 성기로 돌려 그를 다시 삼키며 윤활제로 질척한 손가락으로 딘의 구멍을 풀기 시작했다. 꽉 조여있는 원모양의 근육을 지나, 데일 것 같이 뜨거운 딘의 안으로 천천히 손가락을 관절 깊이까지 집어넣었다. God, 딘은 믿을 수 없을 정도로 뜨겁고 조였다. 샘이 딘의 성기를 입에 넣은 채 손가락에 전해지는 느낌에 낮고 초조하게 신음하자, 딘이 발작하듯 손가락으로 샘의 머리를 헤집고 포르노스타처럼 신음했다. 성기가 샘의 입안에서 움찔거렸다.

그의 머리는 접착제**로 붙여놓은 것처럼 안돌아가고, 그의 모든 피는 남쪽에 쏠린 것같고, 샘은 지금 그의 저려오는 성기를 완벽하게 뜨겁고 조일 딘의 몸을 집으로 삼아 넣는다면*** 얼마나 좋을지 그 이외의 어떤 것도 생각할 수 없었다. 샘은 시트가 다 젖을 정도로 프리컴을 흘리고 있었지만 서두르지 않도록 스스로를 강제했다. 딘 성기의 길이를 따라 머리를 아래위로 움직이며 두번째 손가락을 딘의 안에 밀어넣었다. 손가락을 구부리며 딘이 소리치며 몸을 들썩이게 만들 부분을 찾을 때까지 이리저리 탐색했다.

샘은 공을 들여 딘을 풀어놓았다. 딘이 느끼는 부분을 끈임없이 마사지하며, 형의 프리컴으로 자기 혀가 범벅이 될 때까지. 그의 입술에서 알아듣기 어려운 욕설들이 흘러나왔다. 딘은 침대 위에서 몸을 비틀었다. 발뒤꿈치는 매트리스를 세게 누르고, 팽팽히 당겨진 복근은 딘이 샘의 입안으로, 손가락을 향해 움직일 때마다 날뛰었다. 그건 샘이 본 것 중에 가장 흥분되는 장면이었다.

“빨리, 샘, 나한테 – _god_ – 박을 거야 말거야, 난 – 아흐 – 계속 이러고 있을 생각 없거든,” 샘이 세번째 손가락을 밀어넣자마자 딘이 숨가쁘게 말했다. 딘은 얼굴을 붉히고 숨을 헐떡이고 있었다. 매끄러운 피부 전체가 장미빛으로 발갛게 물들고 땀으로 반짝이고 있었다. 딘은 허리를 침대로부터 띄워 샘의 손가락에 더 깊게 박히려고 하고 있었다.

샘은 딘의 성기를 세게 빠는 것으로 대답을 대산하고는 다른 손으로 딘의 고환을 쥐고 딘으로부터 목이 졸리는 듯한 신음을 짜냈다. 딘은 샘이 마지못해 물고 있던 성기를 놓아줄 때까지 샘을 미친듯이 밀쳤고 샘의 입에서 성기가 나오자마자 딘은 바로 손으로 뿌리부분을 꼭 쥐어 임박한 오르가즘을 늦추려고 했다. 딘은 코로 불규칙한 숨을 몰아쉬며 절박하게 아랫입술을 깨물었다.

“God, 새미,” 딘이 거친 목소리로 중얼거렸다. “이러다 죽을 것 같아.”

딘은 팔다리를 펴고 침대에 누워있었다. 머리는 뒤로 젖힌 채 근육질의 허벅지를 외설적으로 넓게 벌리고는, 길게 이어진 부드러운 금빛 피부와 탄탄한 육체가 샘의 하얀 침대 시트 위에 두드러졌다. 그의 머리는 땀에 엉기고 주근깨는 그의 매혹적으로 달아오른 피부에 평소보다 더 도드라져 있었다. 입술은 얼마나 세게 깨물었는지 진한 장미빛이었고 한 손은 여전히 발기해 물을 흘리고 있는 성기의 뿌리를 꼭 감싸쥐고 있었다.

딘은 마치 르네상스 그림 속 인물처럼 보였다. – 어, 물론 엄청 외설적인 그림이어야겠지만 – 만일 샘이 당장 성기를 딘 안에 쳐박지 못한다면, 샘은 자기가 무슨 짓을 할지 모른다고 생각했다.

샘은 조심스레 손가락을 구멍에서 빼내자 딘이 안이 빈 느낌에 우는 소리를 냈다. 그가 콘돔 포장지를 찢자, 딘이 한쪽 팔꿈치로 몸을 지탱하고 일으켰다.

“나 깨끗해.” 그가 말했다.

샘은 눈을 깜빡이고는, 콘돔과 포장지를 보지도 않고 침대 밖으로 던져버렸다. 딘이 그의 눈꼬리를 접으며 따뜻하고 애정어린 목소리로 웃었다. 샘이 딘 위로 올라가 달콤하고 깊게 키스했다.

“나도 깨끗해.” 그가 말하고는 탁상 위의 윤활제 통을 잡아 챘다. 욕망에 급한 손이 조금 버벅였다. 샘이 무릎을 꿇고 앉아서 성기에 윤활제를 바르자 딘이 탐욕스럽게 그를 바라보았다. 마치 그가 한달은 굶었고 샘은 세상에서 가장 맛있는 파이라도 된다는 듯이 눈을 빛내며 무의식중에 혀로 입술을 핥았다.

샘은 시트에 손을 대충 닦고는 몸을 숙여 형에게 다시 키스했다, 혀가 얽히고 질척이는 소리가 나도록 뜨겁게. 딘은 손으로 샘의 머리를 쓸었고 강인한 손가락이 샘의 긴 머리에 얽혀 그를 가까이 끌어당겼다. 샘이 몸을 떼고는 베게 하나를 잡아 부드럽게 딘이 골반을 들도록 유도하고는 그의 엉덩이 아래로 베게를 받쳤다. 그가 성기를 딘의 구멍으로 가져가서 조여진 근육 안으로 천천히 밀어넣었다. 딘의 안은 너무 뜨겁고 꽉 조이고 너무 기분이 좋아서, 아직 생각이란 걸 할 수 있는 아주 작은 샘의 마음의 일부분이 평소보다 너무 빨리 끝나버릴까 걱정했다.

샘은 고통스러울 정도로 천천히 딘의 안으로 진입했다. 그의 성기가 믿을 수 없을 정도로 완벽한딘의 체온에 먹히면서 샘의 입에서는 통제를 벗어난 신음소리가 나왔다. 그의 아래에서는 딘이 젖은 입술을 벌린 채 불규칙적인 숨소리를 쏟아내고 있었다. 딘의 이마는 그가 골반을 조금씩 움직이며 샘을 받아들이려 노력하느라 조금 구겨져 있었다. 샘의 아래에서 헐떡이며 몸을 비트는 딘이, 달아오른 성기가 프리컴을 그의 납작한 배에 흘리고, 찬란히 헝클어지고 땀이 나고 샘의 것이 된이 된 딘이 너무 아름다웠다.

드디어, 드디어 샘이 그의 고환이 딘의 엉덩이 사이에 안착할 정도로 다 밀고 들어갔을 때, 샘은 꼼짝도 하지 않으려고 노력했다. 딘에게 다 삽입된 성기에 적응할 시간을 주기 위해. 샘은 흥분감으로 거의 제정신이 아니었고 숨막히고 어지럽고 온 집중력을 소모해 무자비하게 박고 싶은 욕구를 싸우고 있었다. 데일 것 같은 딘의 체온에 그를 선단부터 뿌리까지 계속해서 묻고 싶었다.

“괜찮아?” 샘이 땀에 젖어 어두워진 딘의 머리 몇가닥을 조심스레 이마로 넘겨주며 속삭였다.

“샘,” 딘이 숨을 헐떡이며 말했다.

“응?”

“움직여.”

샘은 바로 몸을 움직였다. 그는 성기가 거의 다 빠져나오도록 허리를 뺐다가 다시 쳐박았다. 딘이 울부짖으며 허리를 튕길 때까지 맞는 각도를 찾았다. 딘의 발꿈치가 샘의 등을 파고들고 손가락은 시트에 손톱을 세웠다.

“Oh, fuck, Sammy, yeah,” 딘이 신음하고는 그의 성기로 손을 가져갔다. 장미빛 성기가 젖어서 그의 배 위에서 꺼떡이고 있었다. 샘이 자기가 뭘하고 있는지 깨닫기도 전에, 딘의 손목을 잡아 그의 팔을 침대에 눌러 고정시켰다.

“안돼,” 샘이 숨도 쉬지 않고 말했다. “형이 이거로만 갔으면 좋겠어, 딘, 그냥 형안에 있는 나로만.”

“God,” 딘이 입을 벌리고 헐떡이며 말했다. 그와 샘 사이에 갖혀 있는 성기가 움찔거렸다. 샘은 이제 거칠고 빠르게 허리를 움직이며, 박을 때마다 딘이 느끼는 부분을 집요하게 문질렀다. 딘은 그때마다 말이 되지 못한 소리들을 쏟아냈다.

느껴지는 쾌감에 샘의 정신은 둥둥 떠다니는 것 같았다. 매끄럽고 뜨거운 딘의 안에 몸을 파묻고, 그의 형이 달아오른 채 아름다운 모습으로 그의 아래에 있었다. 주근깨가 박힌 금빛 피부는 땀에 젖어 빛나고 동공은 확장된 채 가슴을 들썩거리고 있었다. 딘의 입술에서는 주로 god과 샘과 제발, 좋아 로 구성된 단어가 끈임없이 흘러나왔다.

샘은 척추 아래에서 쌓이는 쾌감이 느껴졌다. 고환이 꽉 조이는 느낌이 들고, 샘은 더 버틸 수 없을 것 같다는 생각이 들었다. 샘은 이 순간이 영원했으면 좋겠다고 생각했지만 딘의 안은 너무 기분이 좋았다.

“딘,” 그가 헐떡였다. “새미, 새미, 나 갈 것 같아,” 딘이 신음했다. 그의 손가락이 샘의 팔에 파고 들었고 그의 성기가 움찔거리더니 배와 가슴에 뜨겁고 하얀 진주빛 액체를 여기저기 뿜어냈다.

앞을 한번도 만지지 않고 가는 딘의 모습이 눈이 멀정도로 야해서 샘은 그의 뇌가 즉시 작동을 멈추고 그의 성기로 뿜어져 나오는 것 같았다. 그의 성기가 꿀렁거리며 딘의 안을 채우는 동안 샘은 사정의 감각에 몸을 떨며 딘의 허벅지를 손자국이 남도록 꽉쥐었다.

샘은 딘 위에 잠시 멈춰서 남은 흥분감과 숨을 가다듬으려 했다. 그리고는 조심스레 성기를 빼내고 반쯤은 딘 위로 나머지 반은 침대로 쓰러졌다. 샘은 아직 숨이 몰아쉬며 둘 사이의 온갖 체액은 개의치 않았다. 딘이 한 팔로 샘을 안더니 그의 등을 위아래로 쓸어주었다.

몇분이 지났을까, 딘이 힘 없는 손으로 그를 밀었다. “무거워, 이 사스콰치야.” 그가 중얼거렸다.

“아, 미안.” 샘이 딘으로부터 몸을 굴려 침대를 벗어났다. 그리고는 복도를 지나 뒷처리를 하러 욕실로 들어갔다. 샘은 따뜻한 물수건을 가지고 침실로 돌아와, 나른하고 흐물흐물하게 누워있는 딘의 몸을 부드럽게 닦았다. 그리고는 수건을 대충 바닥에 던지고는 침대 위로 올라갔다.

샘은 딘 옆으로 파고 들어서는, 그의 팔 안으로 형을 끌어당겨 안았다. 딘은 성의없이 툴툴거렸지만, 샘을 밀쳐내기는 커녕, 아주 조금 샘 쪽으로 몸을 돌렸으므로, 그냥 보여주기식으로 그러는 것이 분명했다.

샘은 미소짓고는 눈을 감았다.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * crushed velvet 벨벳의 종류
> 
> ** molasses-slow 매우 느리다는 표현. 당밀처럼 끈적거리는 액체가 잘 안흐르는 것처럼.
> 
> *** sheathed 칼을 칼집에 넣는다는 동사.


	6. Chapter 6

샘은 블라인드 사이로 들어오는 햇빛에 눈을 떴다. 지난 밤에 블라인드 치는 걸 잊어버린 모양이었다. 딘은 여전히 그에게 안겨 몸을 말고 있었는데, 깊게 잠이 들었는지 작게 코를 골고 있었다. 한 손은 내 꺼라는 듯 샘의 벗은 가슴 위에 올려져 있었다. 그의 심장 바로 위에. 둘의 옷은 방에 아무렇게나 흩어져 있었는데, 딘의 셔츠와 속옷은 바닥에 있는 옷더미에, 샘의 셔츠는 침대 발치에 공처럼 말려있었고 딘의 재킷은 어째서인지 샘의 방 램프 꼭대기에 걸려 있었다. 샘은 이해할 수 없어 재킷을 보며 눈을 찡그렸다.

딘이 몸을 뒤척이다 샘에게 조금 더 가까이 몸을 기울이자 샘은 딘에게로 시선을 돌렸다. 따뜻한 햇살이 딘의 머리를 깊게 빛나는 금발로 변하게 하고 부드럽고 흰 피부 위의 주근깨를 더 도드라지게 만들었다. 딘은 도톰한 장미빛 입술이 살짝 벌린 채, 빌어먹게 아름다워서, 샘은 헝클어진 딘의 머리를 조심스레 넘겨주며 하염없이 딘을 바라보았다.

딘이 뒤척이더니 고개를 뒤로 젖히고 눈을 떴다. 그리고 그를 바라보고 있는 샘을 발견했다.

“사진이라도 찍어라, 그게 더 오래갈걸,” 딘이 툴툴거렸지만 웃고 있었다. 딘은 몸을 기울여 샘에게 짧게 입을 맞추더니 이불을 젖히고 일어났다. 한 손으로는 졸린 눈을 비비며 다리를 침대에서 내려 몸을 숙여 팬티를 옷더미에서 찾아 그 안으로 쏙 들어갔다. 샘이 일어나 앉아 딘의 엉덩이의 곡선을 손바닥으로 쓸자 펄쩍 뛰었다. 샘이 고개를 숙여 형의 뒷목에 입을 맞추자 딘이 씩 웃으며 돌아서서는 샘을 끌어당겨 더 깊고 야한 키스를 했다.

딘의 속옷은 다시 바닥에 떨어지고 말았다.

세번째로 한 후에는 둘은 침대에 나란히 누워서 숨을 몰아쉬었다. 몸이 땀으로 끈적했다. 딘이 약간 뒤척이더니 인상을 찡그렸다.

“아, 엉덩이 쓰려.” 딘이 말하고는 몸을 굴려 엎드려 누웠다. 딘의 몸이 샘에게 반쯤 걸쳐졌다. 샘은 한쪽팔로 형을 감싸안고는 다른 팔을 괴고 누워 만족스럽게 천장을 바라보며 웃었다.

딘이 팔꿈치로 샘의 배를 세게 찔렀다. 샘은 악 소리를 내고는 돌아누워 숨을 몰아쉬었다.

“잘난척 하기는,” 딘이 콧방귀를 꼈다. 샘은 즐거워서 온 몸이 흔들리도록 웃었다.

“야,” 딘이 갑자기 놀라서 벌떡 일어났다. “너 이번 주에 시험 같은 거 있다고 하지 않았냐?”

샘이 눈을 깜빡였다. 폴터가이스트와 그 뒤에 딘과 있었던 일 때문에, 그는 기말고사가 5일도 채 남지 않았다는 사실을 까맣게 잊어버리고 있었다. 샘은 절망에 차 베개를 얼굴을 눌렀다.

“씨이이발,” 샘이 베개에 대고 신음했다.

***

기말고사가 시작하기 3일 전에 딘은 아빠를 만나러 떠났지만 샘은 딘이 없는 것이 공부에 도움이 되는 지는 잘 모르겠다고 생각했다. 딘이 곁에 있지 않아도, 샘은 딘 생각을 멈출 수 없었으니까. 샘은 마치 다시 열네살 때로 돌아간 것만 같았다. 어색하고 서툴고 그의 아름다운 형 근처에만 있으면 시도때도 없이 흥분하던 그 때로. 뭐, 이 부분은 조금도 변하지 않았지만.

실은 이제 더 심각했다. 이제 그는 딘이 무슨 맛이나고, 사정할 때 어떤 소리를 내는지 알았다. 샘을 시도때도 없이 덮쳐오는 감각적인 기억들 때문에 – 마치 지금처럼 – 지금 그는 너덜너덜해진 책들과 비참하게 스트레스를 받고 있는 학생들로 가득한 기말고사 기간의 스탠포드 도서관 한 가운데서 청바지에 딱딱하게 텐트를 치고 있었다.

그는 치밀어오르는 짜증에 한숨을 쉬고, 교과서를 옆으로 치워버리고 책상에 그의 머리를 박았다. 그 바람에 테이블 옆에 세워져 있던 제스의 부목이 거의 쓰러질 뻔 했다. 맞은 편에 앉아 있던 제스가 보던 책에서 눈을 떼고 눈썹을 치켜떴다. 샘이 친구에게 약하게 미소를 지었다.

기적적으로, 샘은 기말고사를 무사히 살아남았을 뿐만 아니라 꽤 좋은 성적을 받았다. 샘은 아마 딘을 잊으려고 공부하던 날들 덕분일 거라고 생각했다.

샘의 학점은 꽤 괜찮아서, 만일 샘이 4학년을 완전 망쳐버리지 않고 LSAT도 꽤 괜찮게 본다면 아마 그는 무리없이 괜찮은 로스쿨에 입학할 수 있을 것이다. 샘은 이 문제를 차근차근 생각해보아야 했다. 언제 LSAT을 볼지, 교수님들을 찾아가 추천서를 써달라고 해야할지 같은 것들을 말이다. 하지만… 하지만 샘이 먼저 생각해보아야할 것들이 있었다.

샘은 아직도 가끔 눈을 감으면 휴게실 바닥에 축 늘어진 제스가 보였다. 이상한 각도로 꺾인 다리와 창백한 얼굴, 피에 젖은 긴 금발 머리. 그 날 그들은 운이 좋았다. 제스가 더 심하게 다칠 수도 있었고, 샘은 직접 두 눈으로 화가 난 영혼들이 얼마나 사람들에게 피해를 입힐 수 있는지 본 적이 있었다.

제스는 아직 뇌진탕의 후유증으로 종종 심한 두통을 앓고 있었고 두 달은 더 목발에 의지해야했지만 – 의사들은 그녀가 완쾌될 거라고 전망했다. 샘은 그에 대해 믿을 수 없을 정도로 감사하고 있었다. 그는 어쩌면 친구가 다치는 걸 내가 막을 수 있었을 지도 모른다는 생각을 갖고 살지 않아도 된다. 샘은 일이 일어난 후에 자신을 탓해봤자 아무 소용이 없다는 걸 알았지만… 어쩌면 그가 그런 일들로부터 사람들을 지킬 수 있을 지도 모른다는 건 샘이 가볍게 생각할 수 – 결코 가볍게 받아들일 수 없는 일이었다.

샘이 학교를 졸업하기까지는 1년의 시간이 남아있었고 생각할 시간도 좀 남아있었다. 하지만 어떤 식으로 결론이 나든, 샘은 이 결정을 영원히 미룰 수 없다는 걸 알고 있었다.

***

기말고사 결과가 나온 날, 제스, 팸, 카르멘은 여름 방학을 맞이해 기숙사가 닫히기 전에 그들의 기숙사 아파트에서 시험이 끝난 기념 파티를 열기로 했다. 모두 마지막까지 공부하고 도서관에서 연이어 늦게까지 공부하느라 피곤했기 때문에, 파티를 열자는 소리에 열광적인 반응을 보였다. 팸, 카르멘, 톰은 파티를 위한 음식과 스낵을 사러 갔고 게리, 브래디, 샘은 맥주를 사오는 임무를 맡았다. 친구들은 제스에게 가만히 앉아 파티를 준비하는 동안 편히 쉴 것을 강요했고, 그녀는 친구들이 모두 말을 듣지 않으면 파티 자체를 취소해버리겠다고 협박한 후에야 웃으며 알겠다고 했다.

파티가 있는 날 오후에 딘이 나타났다. 딘은 부엌에 있던 게리에게 인사로 고개를 까딱하고는 가방을 소파 옆 바닥에 내려놓았다. 그리고는 부엌으로 걸어가 냉장고를 열었다.

“우와,” 그가 부엌 카운터에서 샌드위치를 만들고 있던 게리에게 물었다. “니네 둘 내가 없는 사이에 양조장이라도 차린 거야?” 그가 냉장고 여러칸을 가득 채운 맥주를 가르키며 물었다.

“오늘 파티가 있거든,” 게리가 대답했다. “제스네서.” 게리는 샌드위치에 햄 한 장을 더 얹고는 잠시 패키지에 남은 한 장을 어떻게 할까 고민하다 그냥 입에 쑤셔넣어 버렸다. “샘이 너한테 얘기했다고 하던데,” 게리가 약간 웅얼거리는 소리로 말했다. “너도 올 거지?”

“아 맞다, 새미가 파티 얘기 했었어.” 딘이 말했다. 그 순간 샘이 이를 다 닦고 화장실 밖으로 나왔다.

“딘!” 샘이 눈에 띄게 밝아지며 외쳤다.

딘이 그를 보고 씩 웃었다. “안녕, 새미” 딘이 따뜻하게 말했다.

게리는 자기 샌드위치 그릇을 집어들어 TV 앞 테이블에 올려두더니, 화장실로 들어가 문을 닫았다. 샘은 TV를 힐끗 보다, 쥬라기 공원이 다시 방영되고 있었다, 소파 옆 더플백을 발견하고는 시무룩해졌다. “오,” 그가 입술을 깨물며 작게 말했다.

“왜 그래?” 딘이 샘의 표정을 보더니 물었다.

“어,” 샘이 말했다. “아무것도 아니야.”

딘이 인상을 찡그렸다. “아니긴 뭐가 아냐, 표정보면 아는데. 뭐가 문제야?”

“난, 어,” 샘이 망설이며 말했다. 샘이 닫힌 화장실 문을 힐끗 보더니 주방에 있는 딘에게 다가가 목소리를 낮췄다. “형, 어, 소파에서 잘거야?”

“어,” 딘은 조금 어색해보였다. “그게, 내 맘대로 하기가 좀 그래서.”

샘이 딘에게 인상을 찡그렸다. “여태 내 칫솔 쓸 때는 망설인적 없으면서. 내 속옷 훔쳐 입을 때도.”

“그건 다르거든!” 딘이 말했다. “그냥,” 딘이 잘 모르겠다는 듯 아랫입술을 깨물었다. “이 일 대해 혼자 넘겨짚고 싶진 않아서 그래.”

“오,” 샘이 초조하게 입술을 핥았다. “그럼 형 아직, 어,” 샘은 그들 사이를 손으로 가리켰다. “우리 사이를 원하는 거 맞지?”

딘이 샘을 올려다봤다. 딘이 샘의 얼굴에서 뭘 읽어냈던지간에, 그게 딘을 안심시킨 것 같았다. 딘은 긴장하고 있던 어깨 힘을 풀더니 씩 웃었다. “당연하지.” 그가 말했다. “여자애처럼 굴지마라, 쫌.”

샘은 미소짓고는 딘을 냉장고 문 쪽으로 몰아붙였다. 그는 한 손으로 딘의 턱을 감싸고는 형의 고개를 들어 그에게 뜨겁고 달콤하고 무뢰배처럼 키스했다. 딘은 목 깊은 곳에서 신음 소리를 냈고 샘에게 몸을 딱 붙인 채 바둥대며 아주 기분 좋은 방식으로 마찰했다.

“내 생각에는,” 샘이 딘의 입술에 속삭였다. “형은 내가 여자가 아니란 걸 아주 잘 알고 있을 것 같은데.” 그가 강조하기 위해 딘 쪽으로 골반을 굴렸다. 각자 청바지에 불룩 솟아오른 것끼리 서로 비벼지며 딘이 좋다는 듯 목이 졸린 것 같은 소리를 냈다.

“다시 기억나게 해주면 더 좋을 것 같은데.” 샘이 마침내 딘을 놓아주자 그가 헐떡이며 말했다. 딘은 샘의 손을 잡고 그를 침실 쪽으로 끌었다. 샘은 잠시 그를 붙잡아 딘의 가방을 들고서는 딘을 따라 방으로 들어갔다.

***

그 날 저녁, 샘과 딘은 맥주를 들고 파티를 위해 제스의 아파트로 향했다. 이미 많은 학생들이 떠난 거리는 조용했고 태양이 지평선 아래로 가라앉으면서 긴 그림자를 드리웠다. 제스의 집까지 몇 블록을 걸어가면서, 딘은 말없이 빈 손을 샘의 손 안으로 집어넣고 손가락을 얽었다. 샘은 형의 손을 꽉 쥐고는, 바보처럼 실실대는 걸 막기 위해 입술을 깨물어야 했다.

그들이 제스의 아파트에 도착했을 때, 딘이 뭔가를 묻고 싶다는 듯 샘을 힐끗 보더니, 잡고 있던 샘의 손을 놓아버렸다. 샘은 딘을 보고서는 다시 그의 손을 잡았다.

“내 친구들은 이미 형이 내 남자친구라고 생각해.” 그가 조심스럽게 말했다.

“어,” 딘이 말했다. “나도 알고 있어.”

“알았다고?” 샘이 얼굴을 붉히며 물었다. “그치만 – 여태 아무 말 안했잖아.”

“나 장님 아니거든, 새미” 딘이 건조하게 말하고는 속눈썹 아래로 샘을 살폈다. “뭐, 별로 마음쓰지도 않았고,“ 그가 중얼거리자 샘은 충동을 참지 못하고 웃으며 그를 끌어안고 키스했다.

둘이 입술을 떼었을 때, 문을 열고 서있는 제스를 발견했다. 그녀와 카르멘, 팸은 문에 옹기종기 모여 둘을 보고 싱글벙글 웃고 있었다. 그들 뒤에는 이미 파티가 한창이었는데 커다란 음악소리와 즐거운 이야기 소리가 열린 문을 통해 쏟아져 나왔다.

“어,” 샘이 얼굴을 붉히며 말했다. “안녕?”

“God, 니네 진짜 짜증날 정도로 귀엽다.” 제스가 웃으며 말하고는 목발을 움직여 몸을 돌렸다. 카르멘과 팸은 맥주를 받아들고는 키득거리며 둘을 안으로 들였다.

***

“재밌었지.” 샘이 딘과 함께 파티를 나서며 행복하게 말했다. 둘 다 살짝 취해있었고 샘은 기회를 놓치지 않고 집에 돌아가는 길 내내 형에게 기대 치근덕거렸다. 부드러운 바람이 샘의 머리를 흐트러트렸고, 맑은 하늘에 떠있는 거의 다 차오른 달이 그들이 걷고 있는 조용하고 텅 빈 쿼드를 비추고 있었다.

“응,” 딘이 대답하고는 잠시 침묵을 지키다 말을 이었다. “너 제스가 나한테 ‘샘을 다치게 하면 가만두지 않을 거야’라고 한 거 아냐?” 딘이 표정을 지었다. “참나, 난 평생 그런 소리는 내가 하게 될 줄 알았는데.”

“ㅁ,뭐?” 샘이 형을 보며 부엉이처럼 눈을 깜빡였다. 뺨이 달아오르는게 느껴졌다. “언제?”

“몰라.” 딘이 어깨를 으쓱였다. “한, 삼 주 전인가?” 딘이 약간 그 상황이 재밌었다는 듯 씩 웃었다. “괜찮은 애더라, 제스,” 그가 말했다.

샘이 입을 떡 벌리자, 딘이 코웃음을 쳤다.

딘이 실실웃으면서 말했다. “넌 티 안내고 다녔다고 생각했겠지만 아니란다, baby boy.”

샘은 놀라 쿨럭거리면서 피가 반은 얼굴로 반은 아래로 몰리는 걸 느꼈다. 왜냐하면, 딘은 딱히 그럴 의도는 없었겠지만, 세상에, 그의 입에서 나오는 baby boy는 와인처럼 진하고 꿀처럼 부드러워서 샘의 뱃속에 날카롭고 저릿한 욕정을 불러일으켰고, 샘의 성기는 거기에 파블로프의 개처럼 반응했다.

딘은 당연히 샘의 반응을 알아차렸다. 망할 딘 같으니라고.

“오?” 딘이 고양이처럼 가르릉거렸다. “baby boy라고 부르는 게 마음에 들었구나, 우리 새미?” 그리고는 그들이 지나가고 있던 도서관 건물 벽으로 샘을 밀쳤다. 그러더니 손으로 샘의 청바지에 불룩 솟아오른 부분을 꼭 쥐었다.

“내가 티 안내고 할 수 있는 걸 보여줄게,” 샘이 말하고는 딘의 목덜미에 코를 묻고, 깨물었다.

“아!” 딘이 소리를 질렀다. 둘은 잠시 서로 끌어당기고 밀치고 몸싸움을 벌이더니 곧 다시 질척하고 진하게 키스했다. 샘이 딘의 어깨를 붙잡았지만 딘이 다시 그를 벽으로 밀치고는, 아 미친, 샘 앞에 무릎을 꿇었다. 능숙하게 청바지 지퍼를 내리더니 바지와 속옷을 골반 아래로 내렸다. 딘의 완벽한 볼륨감 있는 입술이 한계에 이른 그의 성기를 감싸고 따뜻하고 축축한 입 안으로 삼키자 샘은 여유를 잃고 낮게 신음하면서 쿵 소리가 나도록 벽에 머리를 찧었다.

샘이 무의식적으로 딘의 머리로 손을 뻗었다. 딘이 샘의 성기를 문 채 목을 울리자 샘이 딘의 짧은 머리를 꽉 쥐었다.

“여기 – 젠장 – 분명 CCTV 있을텐데.” 샘이 숨을 헐떡였다. “형 때문에 – oh god – 나 퇴학당할 지도 몰라.”

딘이 빨고 있던 샘의 성기를 빼내자 젖은 소리가 꽤 크게 낫다. “그럴리가,” 딘이 모자란 숨으로 씩 웃었다. “A가 가득한 니 성적표를 보면 안 쫓아낼 걸, 이 너드야.”

“딘,” 샘이 애원하듯 말했다.

“음.” 딘이 애태우듯 샘의 성기를 길게 핥아올리고는 흘러나온 프리컴을 할짝이며 혀로 갈라진 틈을 괴롭혔다. “난 그만해도 되는데.”

“God, 딘, 젠장, 아윽, 그만두기만 해.”

딘이 낮은 목소리로 부족하다는듯 웃었다. “여기서 입으로 보내줄게, 샘. 이 커다란 자지를 입에 넣고, 내 목구멍에 니가 쌀때까지 빨아줄게.”

그가 입술로 샘의 성기 끝 부분을 누르고는 느긋하게 예민한 귀두를 빨았다. 샘은 발작적으로 딘의 짧은 머리를 부여잡았다. 딘이 고개를 숙여 샘의 성기를 끝까지 입에 집어넣자 샘이 신음을 터트렸다. 딘의 입 속은 좁고, 뜨겁고, 완벽하고, 빨아들이고 있어서, 그대로 허리를 쳐박고 그 끝내주는 축축한 열기를 범하지 않기 위해 샘은 온갖 의지력을 다 동원해야했다.

딘은 성기를 입에서 빼내서는 한 손으로 감싸쥐었다. 그리고는 씩 웃으면서 샘을 올려다보고 손을 위아래로 움직이기 시작했다. 딘의 웃음은 아름답지만 장난기가 넘쳤고 눈은 관능적이었다. “이제 도서관 올 때마다 내 생각나겠네, baby boy? 책을 잔뜩 펼쳐놓고 앉아도 내가 네 앞에서 무릎 꿇고 니 자지를 목구멍까지 삼킨 게 생각날거야, 그치?” 딘은 다른 손으로 샘의 고환을 감싸고 애무했다. “날 생각하면서 세울 거야, 새미? 네 형의 입에 박는 상상하면서 책상 밑으론 거길 만질 거야?”

“Oh, god,” 샘은 입에서 나오는 신음을 막을 수도, 너무 흥분해서 숨도 제대로 쉴 수 없었다. 그는 다시는 이 도서관에서 공부할 수 없을 것이다. 다시는.

딘은 손을 떼고 다시 입으로 샘을 삼키고 정성을 다해 빨기 시작했다. God, 딘이 너무 잘해서 샘은 정신을 차릴 수 없었다. 그가 샘을 올려다보자, 긴 속눈썹이 밝은 녹색 눈 위에 어두운 얼룩이 되고 핑크색으로 물든 도톰한 입술은 넓게 벌어져 금방이라도 갈 것 같은 샘의 성기를 감싸고 있었다. 샘은 형에게 경고하기 위해 겨우 “딘,”이란 단어를 내뱉었고 눈이 멀 정도의 쾌감을 느끼며 사정했다. 딘이 그대로 삼키고 성기를 깨끗하게 핥자 샘은 고개를 다시 벽으로 젖히고 거센 숨을 내쉬었다.

딘이 입에서 샘의 성기에서 다 꺼내자마자 샘은 그를 끌어당겨 깊고 질척하게 키스했다. 샘은 내놓으라는듯 딘의 입을 핥아 자기 정액맛을 보았다. 샘은 손을 더듬어 딘의 바지 버튼을 풀고 지퍼를 내리고 딘의 바지와 속옷을 내렸다. 샘이 딘의 발기한 성기에 손을 대자마자 딘이 거친 목소리로 신음하며 샘의 손과 바지에 사정했다. 뜨겁고 엉망진창이지만 완벽하게.

샘은 다리가 풀려 벽을 타고 주저앉았다. 푹신한 잔디밭에 벗은 엉덩이가 안착했고 딘은 만족해서 축쳐진 무게로 샘에게 안겨있었다. 둘은 잠시 숨을 고르며 침묵을 지켰다.

딘은 고개를 뒤로 젖혀 가는 눈으로 샘을 보았다. “다음 학기에 여기서 어디 한 번 공부 열심히 해봐라, bitch” 딘이 실실거리며 말했다.

별이 빛나는 맑은 밤하늘 아래, 그는 학교 도서관 건물 벽에 기대 주저앉아서, 바지는 무릎까지 내려간 채 셔츠는 주름져 올라가 있고 잔디는 허벅지 뒤쪽을 간지럽히고, 딘은 반쯤 벌거벗은채 흐물흐물하게 그의 위에 걸쳐져 있었다. 샘은 웃음을 터트릴 수 밖에 없었다. 그가 없이는 살 수 없는 단 한 사람이 그의 팔 안에 있었고 그의 심장은 기쁨으로 너무 가득 차있어서 그의 몸이 몽글몽글 솟아나는 기쁨을 다 담지 못할 것만 같았다.

그들은 가족이자, 형제고, 가장 친한 친구며, 연인이었다. 그와 딘이 서로에게 무슨 의미인지 한 단어로는 설명할 수 없었다. 둘은 의도치 않게 서로에게 상처를 줘 왔고 앞으로도 아마 그럴테지만, 무슨 일이 일어나든, 어떤 어려움을 맞딱드리든, 그와 딘은 함께 있는 것이 최선이었다.

여기까지 좀 돌아왔을 지는 모르지만, 이렇게 된 이상, 샘은 절대 딘을 놓아주지 않을 셈이었다.

“형.” 그가 딘을 쿡 찔렀다. “내가 형 사랑하는 거 알지?”

“어, 새미.” 딘이 몸을 돌리더니 한 팔을 샘에게 둘러 몸을 붙여왔다. “어, 음,” 딘이 목을 가다듬더니 샘을 올려다 보았다. 그의 미소가 눈부셨다. “나도, 음, 나도 사랑해.”


	7. Epilogue

일 년 후

그의 방 거울 앞에 서서, 샘은 커프스를 조절하고 조심스레 바지의 매무새를 다듬었다. 그리고 그의 졸업 가운으로 팔을 하나씩, 하나씩 집어넣었다.

“내가 졸업한다니, 믿을 수가 없네.” 샘이 얼떨떨하게 말했다.

그의 뒤에서는 딘이 샘의 어깨 너머로 거울을 훔쳐보며 가운 어깨에 있는 잘 보이지도 않는 먼지를 털어줬다. 그리고 동생을 자랑스러워 하는 형의 기운을 뿜어내며 거울 너머로 씩 웃었다.

“네가 해낼 줄 알았어, 새미.” 그가 말했다.

샘은 돌아서서 웃으며 딘을 끌어당겨 안고는 고개를 숙여 딘의 입술에 긴 입맞춤을 남겼다. 딘은 샘이 흡족해할 만한 열정을 담아 키스를 되돌려줬다.

“졸업식 시작 전에 하고 싶은 말이 있는데.”라고 샘이 입을 뗐을 때, 딘도 마침 “할 말이 있는데.”라고 말문을 열었다.

둘은 서로를 쳐다보았다. “먼저 해.” 샘이 말했다. “뭔데 그래?” 딘이 동시에 말했다.

딘이 한숨을 쉬더니 포기하고 먼저 입을 뗐다. “그니까, 어, 아빠랑 일주일째 연락이 안돼. 생어에 헌팅하러 가셨는데 지난 주 월요일날부터 감감무소식이야.“

샘이 인상을 찡그렸다. “아직 일주일 밖에 안됐잖아. 어쩌면 그냥 연락을 안하시는 걸 수도 있어.”

딘이 고개를 저었다. “알잖아. 이렇게 오래는 안 그러셔.”

샘이 딘에게 동의하며 마지못해 고개를 끄덕였다.

“그래서 오래 못 있을 것 같아 – 내일 아빠를 찾으러 가봐야할 것 같아.” 딘이 말했다. 그는 미안한 표정을 짓고 있었다.

“미안해. 너 로스쿨 시작하기 전에 여름에 우리 같이 시간 보내기로 한 건 아는데, 언제 돌아올 수 있을 지 모르겠어.”

“나도 같이 가,” 샘이 말했다.

딘이 얼어붙더니 조심스레 물었다. “뭐라고?”

“실은 이 말 하려던 거였어.” 샘이 말했다. “나 로스쿨 안가려고.”

딘이 얼이 빠진 얼굴로 샘을 쳐다보았다. “그치만 너 시험 봤잖아, LSAT인가 그거. 지원서도 다 쓰고. 학교도 세 군덴가 붙었다며!”

“응,” 샘이 말했다. “근데 안가려고.”

“이게 무슨,” 딘이 굳은 목소리로 말했다.

“딘, 들어봐,” 샘이 말했다 “충분히 생각해본 일이야. 일 년도 넘었어. 휴게실에 폴터가이스트 나타났던 일 기억해?”

“네가 거의 죽을 뻔 했던 일?” 딘이 날카롭게 말했다. “당연히 기억하지”

“응, 그 일,” 샘이 딘이 꼬투리 잡는 걸 무시하며 차분히 말했다. “그 일 때문에 제스가 많이 다쳤잖아. 어쩌면 더한 일이 일어났을 수도 있고. 그 일 이후에 생각해봤어. 졸업하고 변호사가 되어서 사람들을 도울 수도 있겠지만, 이미 변호사들은 많잖아. 하지만 헌팅은...” 그가 어깨를 으쓱였다. “내가 헌팅을 그렇게 좋아했던 건 아니지만, 형이랑 나는 - 그리고 아빠도 - 그런 악한 존재로부터 사람들을 보호할 수 있는 몇 안되는 사람들이잖아.”

딘은 그를 빤히 쳐다보고 있었다. 많이 놀랐고 약간은 잘 모르겠다는 표정이었지만 또 약간 기대하는 것처럼 보이기도 했다.

“그리고,” 샘이 말을 이었다. “형이 아빠한테 지난 2년간 뭐라고 하고 무슨 핑계를 대고 헌팅 사이사이에 나를 보러 와줬는지는 모르겠지만 – “

“나 스물여섯이나 먹었거든,” 딘이 약간 기분이 상했는지 끼어들었다.

“ – 그래도,” 샘이 단호하게 이야기를 계속했다. “형이 파트너도 없이 혼자 헌팅하는 건 싫어.” 그가 고개를 숙였다. “이러면 내가 형의 뒤를 봐줄 수 있잖아.”

딘은 오래도록 말이 없었다. “네가 이 결정을 내리는 데 내가 얼마나 영향을 끼쳤어?” 그가 갑작스레 물었다.

“많이,” 샘이 솔직하게 대답했다. “하지만 그게 다는 아니야.”

그가 다시 고개를 들었을 때, 딘은 샘을 뚫어져라 쳐다보고 있었다. “샘,” 그가 입을 열었다. “너와 같이 다시 헌팅을 떠나는 것보다 내가 더 원하는 일은 없을 거야. 정말로. 하지만 – 넌 이제 다른 삶이 있잖아. 그리고… 난 그걸 존중해.”

그가 짜증난다는듯 콧바람을 불었다. “난 네가 자랑스럽다고, 됐냐?” 딘이 퉁명스레 말했다. “네가 나 때문에 이런 삶을 포기하지 않았으면 좋겠어.”

샘이 조금 웃기다는 듯 말했다. “내가 형 없이 이런 삶을 살 수 있을 거라고 생각했다면,” 그의 목소리는 부드러웠지만 진지했다. “형은 아직도 날 잘 모르는 거야.”

딘의 얼굴에 어떤 연약함이 잠깐 스쳐지나갔다. 그건 금새 사라졌지만 딘의 이목구비 위에 고통의 그늘을 드리웠다. 샘은 딘이 무슨 생각을 하고 있는지, 뭐 때문에 마음이 무거운지 알았지만, 딘은 그걸 입 밖에 내지는 않았다. _하지만 넌 떠났잖아._

샘은 딘을 끌어안고는 입술로 딘의 입술을 깃털처럼 가볍게 쓸었다. 이 키스가 그의 결심이 얼마나 확고한지, 그가 얼마나 딘을 사랑하는지 전해주길 바라면서.

“스탠포드에 온 걸 후회하는 건 아니야.” 샘이 말했다. “내 생각엔 나한테 이게 필요했던 것 같아. 하지만 한번도 형을 그리워하지 않은 적이 없었어.” 샘은 딘의 손을 잡아 손깍지를 끼고는 딘을 침대로 끌어당겨 그의 옆에 앉혔다. “여기 왔기 때문에 다시 헌팅을 하는 삶으로 돌아가겠다고 결심할 수 있었던 거야. 소중한 사람들이 다치는 걸 목격하고, 내가 그걸 막을 수도 있다는 걸 깨닫게 된 거지. 그리고,” 샘이 약간 부끄러워하며 헛기침을 했다. “만일 형에게 무슨 일이 생긴다면, 내가 그걸 견디지 못하리란 것도 깨달았고.”

“샘,” 딘이 경고하듯 말했다. 하지만 딘은 아주 조금 웃고 있었다. “너 좀만 더하면 여자애들 보는 영화 찍겠다.”

샘이 코웃음을 쳤다. “알았어.” 그가 말했다. “그냥… 날 믿어줘, 알았지? 나 이 일에 대해 정말 생각 많이 해봤고, 그리고 만일 마음이 바뀐다면 로스쿨은 나중에 가도 돼… 하지만 지금은 이게 내가 원하는 일이야. 확실해.” 샘은 손을 뻗어 딘의 팔을 움켜쥐었다. “난 더 이상 어린애가 아냐.”

“잘 알고 있지,” 딘이 느릿느릿 건조하게 말했다. 딘은 일부러 샘을 놀리듯 아래위로 훑어보고 있었다.

“멍청이Jerk,” 샘이 얼굴을 붉히고는 툴툴거렸다. “그럼, 우리 괜찮은 거지?”

“그래, 새미.” 딘이 미소지었다. 그의 목소리와 눈이 마음이 저릿해질 정도로 애틋했다. “우린 괜찮아.”

“좋아.” 샘이 답하고는 딘을 밀쳐 침대로 눕혔다. 놀라 소리지르는 딘에 웃음을 터트리고는 딘의 위로 올라가 형의 입술을 덮었다. 샘의 한 손이 그의 바지 지퍼를 내리러 둘 사이로 사라졌다.

***

샘은 졸업식이 시작하기 3분 전에야 도착했다. 원래 입고 있던 바지에 딘이 사정하는 바람에 새 바지를 찾아 서둘러 옷장을 뒤져야했다. 그렇다고 샘이 그게 불만이라는 건 아니었지만. 그가 도착했을 때, 단상에 올라가기 위해 줄을 서있던 친구들이 이리 오라고 미친듯이 그를 향해 손을 흔들었다. 샘이 서둘러 줄에 끼어들자 그 앞에 서있던 게리가 샘의 붉어진 뺨과 _카나리아를 사냥하는데 성공한 고양이처럼_ 만족스러운 표정으로 평소보다 더 어기적거리며 걸어오는 딘을 힐끗 보더니 둘을 보며 눈을 위로 굴렸다. 샘은 민망해서 얼굴을 붉히고는 헛기침을 했다.

샘이 단상에 올라갈 차례가 되자, 샘은 청중을 돌아보고는 딘을 발견했다. 딘은 자랑스럽다는 듯 큰 웃음을 얼굴에 띄우고는 샘의 베개 밑에서 낚아채온 AC/DC 티셔츠를 흔들고 있었다. 샘은 바보같이 실실 대며 큰 소리로 웃고 싶은 걸 참기 위해 입술을 깨물고 고개를 숙여야했다. 게리가 그런 샘을 보더니 극적으로 ‘내가 참는다’라는 한숨을 쉬었다. 샘은 눈에 띄지 않게 팔꿈치로 그의 룸메이트의 옆구리를 찔렀다.

졸업식이 끝나자, 여기저기서 사진을 찍고 학위들이 무사히 수여되고 난 후에, 샘과 친구들은 헤어지기전 마지막 점심을 함께 하기 위해 캠퍼스 근처 카페로 향했다.

한쪽에 4명씩 일행 전부가 부스에 낑겨 앉자, 딘의 허벅지가 샘의 허벅지에 눌렸고, 딘은 그 상태로 주문한 더블치즈버거를 한 입 베어물었다.

“그럼 너랑 샘은 같이 여행하는 거야?” 제스가 딘에게 묻자 그가 고개를 끄덕였다. “으흠*,” 딘이 대답했지만 입에 가득 찬 음식 때문에 잘 들리지 않았다.

“넌 뭐가 이렇게 수수께끼 같니, 딘?” 팸이 웃으며 말했다. “어느 날 갑자기 나타나서 샘을 낚아채더니 이젠 샘을 데리고 어딘가로 떠난다고?” 그녀가 웃으며 몸을 앞으로 숙였다. “우린 네 성(姓)도 모르잖아!”

토마토 수프를 먹던 샘은 사레에 들려 눈물이 날 때까지 기침을 했다. 딘은 냅킨에 대고 기침하는 샘의 등을 토닥여주고는 테이블에 앉아있는 친구들을 보며 거들먹거리며 웃었다.

“니넨 그냥 윈체스터라고 알아둬라,” 샘에게서 나오는 목이 졸린 듯한 소리를 무시하며 딘이 말했다. 그는 다리를 쭉 뻗으며 다시 느긋하게 부스에 몸을 기댔다. “어차피 새미가 언젠가는 나한테 결혼해달라고 청혼할 거거든.”

샘은 자기 얼굴이 비트색으로 물들었을 거라고 확신했다. 귀엽다고 합창하는 여자 친구들과 토하는 시늉을 하는 남자 친구들 앞에서 딘은 보란 듯이 과장되게 샘에게 윙크를 했다. “이게 내가 만날 참고 살아야 하는 거다.” 게리가 비참하게 톰에게 말하자 그가 웃음을 터트렸다.

이야기가 다른 주제로 넘어가자, 딘의 과장된 웃음이 부드럽게, 샘만 아는 미소로 바뀌었다. 샘은 마주 웃어주며 테이블 밑으로 발목으로 딘의 발목에 부딪혔다.

여기가 바로 그가 있고 싶은 곳이었다.

***

“그게 마지막이야?” 딘이 임팔라 뒷자석에 교과서 더미를 싣던 샘에게 물었다. 샘은 더플백을 마저 던져넣었다.

그는 딘에게 고개를 끄덕이고는, 차 문을 닫고 몸을 돌려 그의 인생의 지난 4년을 보냈던 캠퍼스를 마지막으로 길게 둘러보았다. 딘은 그 옆에서 오래도록 침묵을 지키다, 샘의 어깨를 치고는 보넷을 돌아 운전석으로 향했다.

샘은 조수석 문을 열고 미끌어지듯 임팔라의 좌석에 앉았다. 그리고는 애정 어린 손길로 친숙한 가죽과 크롬으로 된 부분을 쓸어보았다. 임팔라는 아주 오랜 시간 그의 집이었고, 차에 타는 것만으로도 많은 추억을 불러일으켰다. 길 위의 기름진 다이너 음식이나, 주유소, 하루종일 앞 유리창을 뚫고 햇빛이 쏟아지던 날들, 끝도 없이 눈 앞에 펼쳐져 있던 도로, 비가 창문을 두드리던 추운 겨울 밤들. 그런 밤들이 최고였다. 날이 너무 추워지면, 딘은 트렁크에 넣어두었던 커다란 담요를 꺼내 샘과 함께 나눠 덮었다. 샘이 딘의 어깨에 기대 숨을 쉬면, 가죽과 딘의 애프터쉐이브, 그리고 집에 온 듯한 냄새가 났다.

임팔라는 여전히 그의 집이었다. 딘이 옆에 있는 한 언제까지나.

샘은 고개를 들어 문을 열고 운전석에 앉는 딘을 바라보았다. “준비됐어, 새미?” 그가 물었다.

“응.” 샘이 웃으며 몸을 숙여 부드럽고 오래 여운이 남도록 키스했다. “가자.”

End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Mmhmm 영미권 애들이 하는 으흠↗


End file.
